The 100 army of light
by Jacob Denness
Summary: What if Clarke rather than Lexa died or seemed to die. It has been six months since Ontari's attack on Polic and Clarke's apparent death now the sky crew are back as part of the coalition and Bellamy is now working with Lexa to keep the peace. But there's a new threat the army of light led by their queen of light Alie who has take the body of someone Lexa and Bellamy both love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 army of light

 **What if things had been different and Clarke rather than Lexa died or seemed to die. It has been six months since Ontari's attack on Polic and Clarke's apparent death, now sky crew are back as part of the coalition and Bellamy is now working with Lexa to keep the peace. But there's a new threat the city of light and its army of light led by their queen of light Alie who has taken the body of someone Lexa and Bellamy both love.**

 **I took an attempt at writing this idea out a while ago but it didn't feel like many people were interested in it, so I decided to put it on hold and try developing other ideas. Since then I've gotten I feel a lot better at writing plus there have recently been people asking for me to continue it. So I'm going to take another stab at it, I'll be starting from the beginning reworking chapters to make them better but I imagine that won't take as long as it did to write them the first time.**

 **Please review I'd like to know what people think of how I change things.**

Five months ago

'Everything is going to be alright Bellamy,' Kane said quickly concern evident in his voice as Bellamy was ushered past him towards Lexa's throne room and his sentencing hearing.

'You really think that Kane,' Bellamy smirked walking forward freely; he had no intention resisting the guards he was ready to meet his fate welcomed it even.

'Yes,' Kane said nodding 'they know you helped us to bring them Pike I told them myself'.

'Thank you Kane,' Bellamy said smiling at him as the door opened 'but I still took part in that massacre I don't think they're going to forget that.' As he said this one of the guards pushed him inside, instinctively he looked back and the last glimpse he caught of Kane was of him frowning regret written on his face. This actually made Bellamy chuckle, he doesn't think I'm making it out of this any more than I do he thought. Turning back around he saw apart from the guards there were only the various representatives from the twelve other coalition members in the room his was exempt from this for obvious reasons, plus of course Lexa who was sitting on her throne with Titus standing next to her.

'Nice to see you Lexa,' he said sarcastically as one of the guards forced him on to his knees, Lexa just scowled looking away clearly not wanting to meet his eyes. Looking around as he did so Bellamy pulled himself to his feet as he did so he caught a glimpse of Roan standing with there with the representatives. 'What is he doing here,' Bellamy yelled at Lexa pointing at Roan 'he has no right to be part of this.'

'I have every right Bellamy,' Roan spat back. Bellamy tried to lunge at Roan but one of the guards grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

'Stop it,' Lexa shouted getting to her feet 'we're all here to do a job and I'm sorry Bellamy but ice gada is part of the coalition so they're entitled to be part of your trial if they wish'. Gritting his teeth Bellamy backed away from Roan glaring at Lexa as he did so, ignoring him Lexa walked forward in order to address the room.

'We are here to vote on the fate of Bellamy Blake,' she began 'Bellamy was involved with the individuals amongst his people who attacked this coalition and he engaged in their attacks himself. But he was also a major part of these people being brought to justice, and in Ontari of ice nations attempted coup being defeated,' she said this looking directly at Roan. 'These facts have been proven,' Lexa continued turning to face Bellamy 'do you deny any off them,' she asked looking him in the eye now.

'No,' Bellamy said frowning slightly 'I wish I could.' There was something added about the way Lexa was looking at him, she didn't often portray emotion but he could see the slightest indication of something there that almost looked like concern.

'I think you do,' Lexa said nodding turning away quickly. 'So,' she said louder addressing the rest of the room again 'now you vote on Bellamy's fate, should Bellamy be put to death with the others responsible for the attacks on this coalition or considering the good he has done should Bellamy be set free.' With that Lexa walked back to her throne and sat down as Titus walked forward her face stone.

Bellamy stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what was going on with her but Titus soon drew his attention away from Lexa 'All voting for the death of Bellamy Blake,' he called out loudly to Bellamy's surprise neither Roan or Indra raised their hand only six of the representatives did. 'All voting for him to be set free,' Titus shouted and then the remaining six raised their hands including Indra and Roan splitting the vote, Bellamy didn't know what to say he had not been expecting this. 'In the event of a tie in matters of justice,' Titus said looking at Lexa visibly gritting his teeth 'the commander shall mediate.'

'Go on Lexa,' Bellamy said smiling in that moment confident of his fate again 'have me killed you know you want to, if I'm lucky enough to be with her I'll tell Clarke you said hello.'

The mention of Clarke made Lexa flinch slightly as she rose from her throne but she tried not to let it show 'that's not how this works Bellamy,' she said stepping forward 'and also for the record it isn't what I want'. This made Bellamy go silent clearly shocked by what she had said, 'Bellamy Blake has committed crimes against our people,' Lexa said turning away from him addressing the room. 'But we have also committed crimes against his,' she continued turning back to face Bellamy breathily 'both sides here have hurt the other but when we have worked together we have achieved great things'.

'We remember Wanheda,' Lexa said louder razing her voice now turning as she spoke looking at each representative 'but we forget Bellamy Blake was the inside man on his own against the mountain men he set the stage for our attack. He was the one who handed us Pike the true man responsible for those attacks, unlike many here' she said with a touch of accusation in her voice 'he helped me defeat Ontari.' Lexa paused here to give this time to sink in, turning back to Bellamy she saw confusion in his eyes he hadn't been expecting this she could tell, she should have known a big part of him wanted to die. It would be interesting to see how he reacted to what she had planned, 'however,' Lexa said turning back around 'I understand there remains a debt that Bellamy owes, so it is my decision that as punishment for his crimes he will serve this coalition as a warrior until such time his debt is deemed repaid.'

'What,' Bellamy said breathlessly shocked as several of the representatives shouted things he didn't understand, why on earth was Lexa doing this.

'Quit,' Lexa screamed 'I am commander and my word in regards to mediation here is that Bellamy Blake will serve this coalition as punishment for his crimes.' The room went silent now as Lexa's decision was begrudgingly accepted, as this happened Lexa and Bellamy's eyes met for a moment both wondering what Clarke would have thought about this.

Present day

Shouts and sounds of things breaking echoed around a grounder village consisting of a selection of wooden buildings coming from the inside of the larger building at the centre of the village, that served as bar and meeting places for the local chief and his men. The sounds coming from inside the building were suddenly drowned out by the sound of guns being fired and a moment later several people ran out the building running away from the fight going on inside.

'I'm not going to ask you again,' Bellamy shouted inside brandishing his rifle at the chief who was still seated on the small throne like chair in one corner of the room they were in, while Murphy pointed his rifle at the few of the chiefs men who had stayed. They were both wearing guard uniforms but with the mark of the coalition now sown on to the jackets.

'I'm going to skin and gut you,' the chief snarled.

'You were late with your tax,' Bellamy said bluntly ignoring this threat 'and we deal with that kind of stuff appropriately,' he added grinning looking over at Murphy who gave a sarcastic smile in return. After he had been given service to the coalition as punishment for his crimes by Lexa she had offered a similar deal to several others Murphy included, serve the coalition and ovoid execution unsurprisingly most had taken the deal.

'Been doing this for what five months now,' Bellamy said frowning 'wow,' he continued looking back at the chief 'that's the longest I've had a job since the ark.'

'Technically this is my first job,' Murphy added smiling.

'The point here is,' Bellamy said gesturing for Murphy to be quite 'the commander depends on us to deliver,' he paused here surprised at himself 'there's a sentence I never thought I would say. But for us to deliver,' Bellamy continued 'you need to deliver,' as he said this he deliberately brandished his rifle in the chiefs face 'you got that' he almost shouted 'you got that. 317, I'm told that's what you owe and I'm also told it will be behind there,' he said pointing behind that bar 'unless of course you want to,' he added moving his rifle so it made contact with the chief's head.

'Ok fine,' the chief said quickly in a gruff voice, Bellamy gestured and both him and Murphy lowered their guns and then the chief rose from his seat but then as if on cue several new men rushed in armed with bows and arrows. Bellamy and Murphy were quickly rushed and had to drop their rifles 'see,' the chief said stepping forward 'this is what happens when you let munchacows be warriors,' Bellamy couldn't tell what he had just called him and Murphy but it was obviously an insult.

'I am not paying tax to Lexa,' the chief said punching Bellamy in the stomach making him fall to the floor 'she is weak like you,' he continued kicking Bellamy in the stomach 'you know there are a lot of people out there that would pay for your head.' He kicked him again 'believe me when I say if I was the one to kill Bellamy Blake the inside man a lot of people would take note of that.' The chief moved to kick him again but Bellamy pulled a hidden gun from his ankle turned over and shot one of the chiefs men Murphy took advantage of the commotion, drawing his own concealed weapon. Within a few seconds all of the chiefs men were down 'don't even think about it,' Bellamy shouted brandishing his gun as the chief went for a sword 'fine,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Wow,' Murphy said a few minutes later from behind the bar after he had forced the chest open and taken the small bag of diamonds out of it examining them as he did so.

'Why couldn't you just have payed,' Bellamy said exasperated looking from the diamonds to the chief 'save everyone all this trouble?'

'I'm not going to stand for this,' the chief sneered.

'Whatever you say,' Bellamy snarled 'this is how things work you knew that when you signed up with the coalition and one of the rules is that you pay your taxes so Lexa can afford stuff like army's to help protect you.'

'My people's leaders did that! Not me,' the chief said frowning sitting down on his thrown 'as I understand it your leaders didn't ask your people whether they wanted the coalition either.'

'Well,' Bellamy shrugged signing 'we all have to do things we don't want to do don't we that's how the world works.'

'What if I told you the world was about to change,' the chief said giving him a strange mysterious smile.

'Alright what's about to change,' Bellamy smiled amused but also curious but just then Murphy called his name distracting him. 'What,' he said in a gruff voice looking behind him.

'Bellamy come on,' Murphy called again already walking out 'let's get out of here.'

'Yea,' Bellamy called backing away 'I'm coming,' the chief was probably just trying to mess with him anyway.

Once they left there was a moment of stillness but then there was movement in one of the room's doorways seeing it the chief stood up just as Jaha entered the room smiling. 'They have no idea what's coming do they,' the chief said smiling him self.

'They will,' Jaha replied his smile widening.

* * *

On the outskirts of Polic a guard stood with a rifle slung over one shoulder outside a large crumbling building that was as old as the tower its self. It was difficult to see through the nights darkness but soon the head lights of the rover began to shine through the darkness seeing this the guard pulled out a radio 'there back,' he said in to it.

Bellamy who was driving pulled the rover up to the buildings new shiny metal door and stopped as it began to open upwards once it had risen enough he drove inside in to the buildings brightly light interior. Getting out carrying the bag full of all the tax he and Murphy had spent the day collecting Bellamy saw that everyone looked to still be up. All the lights that Monty had put in were on and everyone was walking about shifting boxes and cleaning the refuge as they had all decided to call the building Lexa had given them to use as a base while they had to live at Polise, it had been a few months now and they still hadn't manged to get the places fit for human habitation.

'How'd it go,' Monty asked walking towards them with Harper, Miller and Brian following behind him. Monty and Brian had been given the same deal Bellamy had by Lexa so they had to be at the refuge a fair few of those deemed to have played a role in Pike's attacks had taken Lexa's deep once it was offered so there were a lot of people living at the refuge now. Harper and Miller had both chosen to come here with their significant others, a few people had asked to do that to Bellamy's surprise a fair few of the remaining hundred had asked to come as well. Octavia hadn't though which was something he was still sad about he had no idea where she was after Lincoln had died helping them take out Ontary she had run off and he had no idea where she had gone. Grounders were living at the refuge to Lexa had insisted on it Bellamy suspected they were there to keep an eye on them ever that or because they were in Lexa's bad books.

'This guy almost got us killed,' Murphy said snidely pulling Bellamy away from his thoughts.

'What,' Bellamy said exasperated 'you were the one who,' but before he could complete his sentence he saw the rest of groups shared expression of unease 'what,' he asked worried now 'what's up with you lot,' more insistently when no one answered.

'It's Lexa and Titus there here', Harper said quickly looking worried.

'Where is she' Bellamy asked sighing.

'In yours and Murphy's office,' she said quickly still looking worried.

'Fine' he said looking in the direction of the office, they were probably thinking if he was in a bad mood he shouldn't be talking to Lexa, which was true but even if Bellamy were which he didn't think he was he wouldn't have a choice on whether or not to deal with Lexa. 'Wait here,' he said looking Murphy 'I'll go see what's up,' in spite of his better instincts he was actually letting Murphy help him run things, hence them sharing his office. He had no idea why but Lexa had insisted he head up the group of sky people working for the coalition.

'Hi,' he said frowning as he walked into the office seeing Lexa staring at the safe Murphy had put in to keep the stuff he got his hands on 'why are you here Lexa'.

'Bow before the commander' Titus said tersely from where he was standing.

'That's, not happening,' Bellamy said smiling closing the door behind him 'now again what do you want Lexa.'

'You've been doing a lot of good work Bellamy these past months,' Lexa said turning around 'you've proven yourself to a lot of people so I think it would be good if you start working with the initiates, I want then to learn how to use guns and I thought you could teach them.'

'Fine Lexa' Bellamy said impassively 'I'll teach them to shoot'.

'Being asked to help train the initiates is a great honour,' Titus snapped clearly offended by Bellamy's reaction.

'Not to me,' he said sarcastically looking in to man scowling face.

'Look at what you've built Bellamy,' Lexa began imploringly 'are you really not the littlest bit proud of what you have accomplished.'

'Built Lexa,' Bellamy scoffed 'I'm here as a punishment, remember I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because I have to be and as for all that,' he said pointing out the door 'that is built on bad blood and' he said shaking his head now 'the body of a dead girl.'

'So were going to go there again,' Lexa said frowning 'I didn't kill Clarke Ontary did.'

'Yea but she killed her to get to you,' Bellamy said through gritted teeth 'Clarke wouldn't have been in that bastion if not for you Lexa.'

'You as well Bellamy,' Lexa said in a cutting voice 'the only reason Ontary thought she could even try attacking me was because of the attack you helped carry out.'

Bellamy glared at Lexa murderously now 'get out,' he said barely able to speak through his rage but Lexa and Titus stayed still 'get out,' he yelled now pointing at the door 'get out.' Without a word or even showing emotion Lexa turned and walked out the door followed by a still scowling Titus.

* * *

'Why do you allow insults like that from him heada,' Titus said as they walked out of the refuge and started heading back to the tower.

'I shouldn't have said what I did' Lexa said frowning ignoring the question shaking her head speaking more to herself that Titus. 'He loved her as well, he already hates himself for what happened to Clarke I should have just let him talk.'

'That's not what you're here for,' Titus said sternly 'you are his commander, Lexa and he should show you respect and gratitude for that matter you could have easily had him executed, you still could.'

'I don't mind,' Lexa said shrugging 'he does everything I ask him to do very well in fact I don't need him to respect or even like me.'

Titus paused for a minute thinking reading Lexa's expression 'you don't want him to do you, you like that he blames you for Clarke's death, don't you he's only saying things you think yourself.'

'I should have been there to protect her,' she said quietly in the same impassive tone she always used but with a hint of pain.

'Clarkes death wasn't your fault any more than it was Bellamy's,' Titus said firmly 'Ontary was the one who killed her and both of you saw that she was punished for that,' Lexa smiled slightly now remembering the night Ontary had been executed.

'I just wish,' she began stopping mid-sentence 'I wish a lot of things I guess,' she said looking at Titus 'I wish Bellamy had been able to trust me, I wish I had seen the danger Ontary would pose, I wish Clarke hadn't died, I wish I had been able to find her body.' She paused here remembering how she had tried to find Clarke's body after she had taken the tower back and how Ontary and claimed to know nothing about where it was.

'I know it's hard for you heada,' Titus said softly 'but I think Clarke would be pleased by the things her death helped achieve.'

'I know,' Lexa said quietly smiling as they continued walking.

 **There we are the first new and improved chapter I hope you enjoyed it. If you're reading this for the first time moving forward I will be including flashbacks so you will be able to see how things played out differently in my story. Also please review I'm trying to treat Lexa and Bellamy equally so I would be curious what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 army of light

 **Thank you to themdet and 12 for your kind reviews. You'll start to see some of the changes I made in this chapter without giving too much away I decided to give some extra ability's to Alie's solders to make the army of light as I'm calling it a bit more formidable hope you like the changes I made. Also like last chapter this one will for the most part centre on Bellamy but I wanted to make it clear there will be chapters that centre on over characters in the future any how I hope you enjoy what I have written and I invite you to review.**

Six months ago

'So what exactly has Jaha been giving people' Bellamy said looking from Abby who was holding ice to her head sighting on one of the med bay beads to Jasper who was actually looking better than he had in mouths more focused.

'Raven didn't know exactly' Jasper said frowning 'she said something about computer chips and nanotech that's never really been my thing Bellamy'.

'Abby' Bellamy said looking at her expectantly but she just glared at him 'Abby' he said scowling 'is now really the time to get in to this I helped pike yes' he said this putting enforces on each word wanting to get back to talking about Jaha as quickly as possible 'but I also stopped him from killing Kane Sinclair and Lincoln'. 'Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't had my help' Abby opened her mouth to answer but before she could a voice came over Bellamy's radio 'what is it' he said taking it off his belt 'is it Jaha'.

When he and the others had got back and stopped Jaha and his people from taking over Arkadeia he and his followers or whatever they were had run off unfortunately taking Raven with them that had been two days ago now so he was worried that they might come back. 'No' the voice on the other end of the radio said with a definite tone of urgency 'Kane's group has returned and there with the commander' 'what' Bellamy said shocked looking at a bewildered looking Abby 'let's get out' there she said urgently.

'What happened' Bellamy said reaching the gates with Abby seeing Kane standing there with Lincoln Octavia and Lexa along with several of her guards including Titus and to his surprise Murphy who looked rather bloody in fact they all looked rather warn out for some reason.

'Yes Marcos' Abby said joying in 'what happened' no one answered they all just looked at each over awkwardly.

Throwing Bellamy decided to change tack 'Kane what is she doing back here' he said pointing at Lexa wasn't pike enough for her.

'We never got chance to give her pike bell' Octavia said defensively when we got there we found Polic being attacked by Ontary.

'Really' Bellamy said grinning looking at Lexa's scowling faces you 'still think she can be trusted' he said turning to face Kane 'we could help her with this but I'm sure if Ontary gives her a better deal shell take it and then well be out is the cold again'.

'I would never make a deal with her' Lexa snarled.

'O really' Bellamy said turning to face her why should I believe that.

'Because she killed Clarke' Lexa said coldly.

It was like the whole world went silent the moment Lexa said the words for Bellamy he barley registered Abby's scream as Murphy confirmed it saying he was there or Kane as he tried to get hold of her as she hit him. He had a mild sense of Octavia trying to talk to him but he didn't really hear her looking up he court glimpse of Lexa and an impossible rage took over him he lunged at her but Lincoln body slammed him to the ground holding him there why'll he started screaming and crying.

Present day

Bellamy woke with a start he had been reliving that moment again for some reason the dream always stopped when Lincoln tackled him he found out latter Octavia had actually warned that he would do that according to Murphy when they were waiting for Arkadieas gates to open. When Kane had been doubtful about how bad his reaction would be she had promptly dropped the knowledge he was in love with Clarke supposedly Murphy had confirmed it as well so Lincoln had been waiting for him to lose it he didn't blame Kane for not knowing he hadn't realised himself until that day.

Seating up in bed he looked around his darkened bedroom it must still be early his eyes settled on the two girls lying next to him since Clarkes death he had fallen back on some old patterns but none of it really felt as satisfy as he remembered like now he just felt empty. Sighing Bellamy quietly got out of bed pulled on some cloves and slipped out of the door wanting to find an over distraction witch if he was honest to himself all this kind of stuff actually was.

Walking down the hallway he came to the mess hall and to his surprise saw Monty seating at the kitchen counter with a light on above his head and a drink in front of him 'you couldn't sleep ever' Monty said as Bellamy walked up and sat down in front of him.

'No' Bellamy said giving a reassuring smile 'was it your mouther keeping you up'.

'Yea' Monty said staring back down at his glass as if the answer for his problems were there.

'Yea' Bellamy said rapping his knuckles on the table 'Clarke found her way in to my dreams again' he paused here trying to think what to say 'I know you know this' he said slowly 'but what happened to your mouther wasn't your fault'.

'I know' Monty said giving a large sigh 'why couldn't she do it though' he said shaking his head 'all she had to do was say she would sever and she would be here with us right now with me her son'.

'It wasn't worth it to her' Bellamy said laying a reassuring hand on Monty's shoulder 'also I think in her mind she was saying no for you Monty'.

'I didn't need her to die for me' Monty almost whimpered.

'I know' Bellamy said shaking his head sympathetically 'I know but doesn't it help that was what she thought she was doing'.

'No not really' Monty said staring back down at his drink.

Sighing Bellamy got up from his seat 'it'll feel better one day' he said patting him on the shoulder trying to be reassuring 'one day'.

* * *

'Ok' Bellamy said a few hours later firing at one of the targets that had been set up for the initiates to practises using rifles on 'see how I do it now I want one of you to try' unsurprisingly Aden was the first to put his hand up rushing forward smiling Bellamy handed Aden one of the rifles he had brought. He and Aden had ended up spending some time together why'll Lexa her was in exile at Arcadia he wouldn't exactly say they were friends but he would say they at least had some mutual respect for each 'stand like this Aden' Bellamy said pulling Aden in to the right bastion glancing at the guards surrounding them in the clearing. Surprisingly Titus wasn't here he had thought he would be he didn't know how he felt about the fact that potentially Titus was starting to trust him he knew how much Titus had wanted him executed but Lexa had said no he had caught them arguing about it once he didn't want Titus to like him so he really didn't know how to feel about the fact he wasn't here spying on him.

'Right' Bellamy said leaning down grasping his arm around Aden to brace him for the kick back 'your ready fire' Aden did so pulling the trigger and several shouts hit the centre of the target.

'Wow' Aden yelled smiling breaking away from him 'that was amazing'.

This hit Bellamy hard because for a moment he wasn't looking at Aden he was looking at Clarke back in the old bomb shelter were he had tort her to shoot he backed away quickly frown off by the memory 'Bellamy what is it' Aden asked concerned moving towards him.

'You saw how I did it' Bellamy almost yelled turning around and heading out of the clearing needing to get away 'go practise' he shouted back almost running now thankfully the guards didn't stop him they just stared. Bellamy immediately went off the path breaking through the trees and shrubs eventually he found a larg tree leaning against it he sank to the floor and just stared at the leaves on the gowned saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

'Sorry for what' he heard Aden's voice ask a short while later.

'It doesn't matter' he said sighing looking up 'they aren't playing with the guns back there are they' they really shouldn't be doing that on their own whatever he might have said while he was having his little melt down he thought.

'No' Aden said slowly 'we know enough about guns to know that you shouldn't use them unless you know exactly what you're doing'.

'Well done Aden' Bellamy said grinning 'that's right you shouldn't'.

Aden smiled back slightly nervously sighting down in front of him 'what was that' he asked obviously concerned.

'It's nothing you did Aden' Bellamy said sighing 'it's just that I was the one who tort Clarke to shoot back there some memories were brought up that I don't really like to think about'.

'O' Aden said nodding realising what had happened 'you know' he said after a few minutes 'Lexa misses her to you could'.

'Me and Lexa have a lot of issues' Bellamy snapped cutting him off 'least of all Clarke we are not friend Aden I will not talk to her about this kind of thing'.

Aden scowled at this 'she let you live' he shouted 'and after everything you did why do you still hate her she forgave you'.

'Did she' Bellamy said in a cutting voice 'I'm not here by choice Aden remember I'm here as punishment and also everyone remembers the things I did but they seem to forget the things she's done'.

Aden sighed rolling his eyes at this 'she tried to make it up to your people if you could just have trusted'.

'Stop right there' Bellamy said stretching out a finger 'every one acts like trusting Lexa was an easy thing to Aden people forget what she did to me personally at mount weather I was the inside man I destroyed the acid fog I had the mountain men fighting their own people by the point Lexa got to the doors. The only reason she was offered that deal was because of things I did and she literally left me to die after everything I had done and because of her I had to take part in the murder of people who trusted me I get what I did was wrong believe me I do but can you honestly tell me that in my bastion you would have trusted Lexa'.

'Maybe not' Aden said scowling 'but neither would I have done what you did'.

Bellamy actually smiled at this 'and that is why you'll be a better leader one day than me or Lexa' Aden smiled back at this but before he could replay Titus appeared almost out of nowhere.

'The commander demands your presence' he said in that same black authoritarian tone he always used.

'Whatever' Bellamy said getting up but before he could walk away something accrued to him 'Aden' he said turning around 'about what I said about me being here is a punishment I know you understand that I'm not here by choice but I want you to know when it comes to spending time with you I've never thought of that as a punishment'. As Bellamy walked away Aden smiled at this and Bellamy smiled back in some sense feeling ok in that moment.

* * *

At the tower Bellamy was lead in to one of the meeting rooms by Titus getting in to the room he saw Murphy standing next to Lexa and the chief from yesterday sighting on a seat looking rather pleased with himself 'what's this about' he said scowling walking up looking at Lexa.

'This is about the treatment I reserved at your hand' the chief said smiling an extremely annoying smile.

'Lexa' he almost growled looking at her 'you sent us to do a job and we did it'.

'Nathen' Lexa said encoring him looking straight at the chief 'I understand your issues with them' she gave Bellamy a pointed look here he just glared back while Murphy rolled his eyes exasperated with the whole situation 'I've had completes' Lexa continued.

'O please' Bellamy said sarcastically 'this guy openly said he hated the coalition if you ask me he got off easy' this made Lexa snap before Bellamy knew what was happening she had him up against the wall with a knife to his fraught.

'You are not the commander Bellamy I am' she screamed 'I sent you to collect tax not to put down insurrection Bellamy tried to respond but he couldn't her arm was across his neck so he only manged to splutter.

'Commander please' Murphy said rushing forward 'maybe Bellamy and I over stepped but the point remains that this guy' he said pointing at the chief 'wasn't paying his dowse and we got what you were owed' frowning and giving a larg sight calming down Lexa released Bellamy and walked back to face Nathen.

'You need to trust this will be handled' she said firmly glaring at Nathen 'but I think we can both agree you were late'.

'Fine' the chief said smiling looking at Bellamy leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

'Good' Lexa said but as she turned around Nathen wiped up out of his seat pulling a throwing knife from under his coat and thrusting it at Lexa Bellamy was the first to react pulling out his gun as Lexa manged to doge the knife he fired a spurt of blood burst out of Nathen's chest but he didn't even flinch. 'What the fuck' Bellamy said as two guards rushed at Nathen but he was two quick impossibly so both the guards were down on the floor before anyone knew what had happened but one did get a shout in with a knife again Nathen didn't react the knife just remain there sticking out of his chest.

Murphy was the one to react now while every one else's stood there shocked he picked up a sword from one of the fallen guards and swung it at Nathen's neck taking of his head but it didn't just fall to the floor like it should have it hung there connected to his neck by long fine wires. Quickly Murphy swung the sword again separating the head completely allowing it to fall to the floor a long with the body that somehow was still twitching.

'What was that' Lexa and Bellamy said together 'I think I know' Murphy said looking up 'Bellamy Jaha's back'.

* * *

Outside Polic Jaha stood in front of a figure sighting in the middle of a small clearing covered in a black robe only the figures hands were visible and the fine tendrils stretched out from them like the ones that had been inside the chief the figure moved its hands as well the tendril slowly moved across each over back and forth but then abruptly stopped. 'Nathen is dead' the figure said in a long raspy voice.

'Good' Jaha said smiling 'tell the overs to proceed as planned'.

'I will' the figure said in the same quit raspy voice.

Smiling Jaha pated the figure on the shoulder 'I'll need to go and get the rest of the plan ready will you be ok on your own'.

'I'll be fine' the figure said moving its hands out again beginning the same movements.

'Good' Jaha said smiling walking away 'glory to the queen of light'.

'Glory to the queen of light' the figure said as Jaha left.

 **I hope you enjoyed that and I will add another chapter as soon as I can. This is a story primarily about Bellamy and Lexa having to work together without Clarke you will see more of this in future chapter but please review I would be interested what people think of the concept.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 army of light

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews and to all those wondering about Clarke be patient you will begin to see clues to what happened to her soon. As always pleas review its good to for me to hear what bits are good or bad.**

 **Also fair warning this chapter is longer than the others so just bear with it ok.**

Six months ago

Lexa listened intently to Kane standing in their operations room as he explained about Arkadias defences so she could coordinate with her worriers to get ready for Ontari inevitable attack he was the only one here though apart from her she had thought it was best her generals the ones who had remained loyal at least weren't part off this. But she had decided that because she had thought they would get in to it with Kane's people but none of them had turned up for this so she was regretting this decision she was about to ask Kane about getting some of them in here but there was a sharp nock at the door.

Walking over to it Kane opened the door reviling Bellamy standing there looking rather grim 'Bellamy' Kane said sighing 'it isn't'.

'I'm not here about that' Bellamy said coldly pushing past him in to the room 'I've just been talking to some of Pikes remaining people and there willing to except you as chancellor Kane if curtain condition are met'.

'This isn't a negation' Kane said immediately 'none of them lift a finger when Pike tried to have me or you for that matter Bellamy executed'.

'Kane I hate to break it to you' Bellamy said slowly 'but you took power threw coo you should be glad they're willing to except what happened'.

'You helped me get rid of pike' he said defensively.

'There not my biggest fans ever' Bellamy said sternly 'but they are at least willing to listen to me' he paused for a second here 'some of them anyway' he added shrugging.

'Let's hear it then' Lexa said quickly seeing Kane begin to open his mouth to argue 'what are their demands she didn't much want to make deals with these people it was hard a nuff putting up with Bellamy but she couldn't be dealing with this part of sky crew right now as well as everything else.

'Well first' Bellamy said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket 'I manged to convince some of them that you're not going to just forget what we did whatever ends up happening to Pike'.

'True' Lexa said nodding.

'Yea' Bellamy said frowning 'there are those like me how actually think we went too far and there all prepared to accept some kind of punishment'.

'That's good to hear' Kane said now looking at Lexa for some kind of reaction but not seeing any.

'Wait Kane' Bellamy said quickly putting a hand up 'they have conditions about that a lot of them still think they were right to do what we did so there had to be a compromise'.

'Go on' Lexa said sternly.

'They agreed to trials' Bellamy said sighing 'you promise to give us all trials fair trials' he said emphasizing the word fair 'and we will except whatever punishment gets decided on afterwards'.

'You relies that would mean death for more than a few of you' Lexa said quickly.

'Yes we do' Bellamy said nodding 'yes I do he added so do you agree to this point Lexa'.

'Alright' Lexa said in a blank tone 'that can happen anything else'.

'Yea' Bellamy said quickly 'after this is all over no grounder army's enter our land'.

'Bellamy' Kane said taken a back 'you really want to be bringing that'.

'It's them not me Kane that wanted that one' Bellamy spat back cutting across him glaring.

'Fine' Lexa shouted wanting to sort this all out quickly 'I will try to avoid them feeling threatened as best I can'.

'Good' Bellamy said smiling at her sarcasm 'next we want a promise that our ambassador to the coalition will be a voted bastion'.

'I thought they didn't like the coalition' Kane began.

'No they don't' Bellamy said quickly 'for that matter I don't' he said this giving Lexa a pointed look 'but we all know when this is over that you're going to sine us up again' he said turning back to Kane 'we've we like it or not I might add' he said in a pointed voice. 'But there willing to except that if both of you' he said pointing at them making it clear they wanted a promise from Kane here as well 'under the condition that there's a vote on who the ambassador is also wed like terms of the coalition defined'.

'That can all happen' Lexa said slowly 'but was there some problem with Clarke being the ambassador she saved your people from the mountain men'?

Bellamy went silent now at the mention of Clarke's name 'Bellamy' Kane said after a few minutes trying to touch his shoulder.

'I'm fine' he said quickly moving away 'Lexa' he said turning to face her 'if I of all people couldn't trust Clarke being ambassador what do you think it was like for the rest of my people' he frowned now regretting this knowing it was all true but wishing it wasn't.

'Well' Kane said smiling after a few minutes 'you did good Bellamy' he said patting him on the shoulder.

'Well actually there's one more condition' Bellamy said smiling a satisfied smile directed at Lexa 'my idea actually but they all loved it'.

'What condition' Kane said frowning concerned.

'Lexa has to apologize' Bellamy said still smiling 'we want an apology a public apology'.

'For what' Kane shouted 'sending an army to protect us'.

'No' Bellamy shouted looking from Kane to Lexa who was just glaring at him 'for mount weather' he spat 'you left you apologises for that Lexa in front of my people and I will stand with you and say I was wrong and joining the coalition is the best move for my people'.

'No' Lexa almost growled 'I won't do it'.

'Fine' Bellamy spat back turning around walking towards the door 'then there's no peace as far as were concerned'

'Bellamy wait' Kane said grabbing him at the door 'if you want to get back at the people who killed Clarke were going to need Lexa also do you really think this is what she would want'.

Bellamy turned around looking murderess 'Kane let's make something clear' he said an inch away from the man face 'don't you ever do that you ever use Clarke to try and manipulate me again I'll kill you' with that Bellamy opened the door and walked out the room.

Lexa stared at the door feeling all manner of emotions she didn't want to be feeling she was the one who was supposed to know what to do and she didn't right now she wished she did but she didn't Bellamy proofed that she hadn't foreseen any of this happening if she was going to figure all this out she was going to need to figure him out.

Present day

Lexa sighed shaking her head looking at the moving wires coming out of Nathans body remembering the day she and Bellamy had managed to come to something resembling an understanding of each other she had felt then how she felt now like she didn't know what she was doing and she hated herself for it. 'What do you mean' Lexa said firmly looking at Murphy 'Bellamy' she said turning in his direction 'you told me that Jaha and several of your people tried to seize power and when you stopped then they left'.

'Yes' Murphy said continuing 'and from the looks of this guy' he said pointing at Nathans head 'a transmitter got hold of him'.

'A what' Lexa said not understanding what he was talking about she looked from Murphy to Bellamy trying to figure this out 'tell me everything' she said frowning not liking that she seemed to be behind the curb here.

'You remember how we explained what a computer is to you when you were at Arkadia' Bellamy began sighing.

'Yea I remember' Lexa said nodding.

'Yea' Murphy said cutting in 'and I trust you remember the things I tolled Titus' he looked at the man now giving him a sarcastic smile he just frowned back ' fun times hay' he said still smiling that sarcastic smile.

'Wait' Lexa said quickly looking at Bellamy 'I thought this living computer thing just controlled people I don't remember you saying anything about that' she said pointing at Nathans body.

Bellamy gave a guilty look 'I'm sorry Lexa' he said biting his tong 'but there were some things we learnt from Murphy we didn't tell you because they just didn't seem relevant at the time'.

'What things Bellamy' Lexa scowled.

'Well' Bellamy said frowning looking at Murphy clearly not wanting to be having this conversation.

'Fine' Murphy said scowling after a few minutes of pressured silence 'when I was trapped on Alie's island' he said looking at Lexa 'I found a lot of old files on the research the people how built Alie's were doing I learnt a lot of stuff I can tell you' he gave a cocky smirk here pleased with himself.

'What kind of research' Lexa asked frowning she really had no idea how Bellamy was able to put up with Murphy on a regular basis every time she talked to him she wanted to punch him.

'Well lots of things' he said frowning shrugging 'I can tell you there were in to some real shit in truth I don't know how much of it Alie's using I was with her and Jaha for such a short time transmitters were one of the few things I actually saw that she was using.

'Ok' Lexa said 'then what's a transmitter'.

Murphy gave a visible gulp here 'nothing good you know how we told you Alie gets people to take one of her chips and that connects them to her'.

'Yea' Lexa said feeling like this wasn't going anywhere good.

'Well' he continued 'for some reason I'm not entirely sure off she can only do that to so many people right now so for when it comes down to souring up her numbers she has the transmitters. See those wires' he said pointing at Nathans body and the wires protruding out of his neck which were still moving slightly 'you see several of Alie's solders have those in there body's there the transmitters and whenever she needs a larg number of guys for something she sends one of them out'.

'What do they do' Lexa said feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach she thought she could guess what he was going to say.

'Well' Murphy said giving a pained sigh looking at Bellamy's wooden expression 'again I'm not sure why but Alie normally needs you to take the chips voluntarily somehow the transmitters are the exception to that rule when they find someone they want they grab hold of them and shove a hole load of those wires down there throat' he said pointing at Nathans body again 'then the transmitter has control of that person'.

'What happens to the person' Lexa asked quickly being careful to keep her voice level.

'Well' Murphy said shrugging 'they kind of die true there hart might still be beating but there just the transmitters puppet from that moment forward nothing more'.

'So that's what happened here' Lexa said biting her tong trying to think.

'Yea' Murphy grimsed.

'Also Lexa' Bellamy said speaking up now scowling 'you'll need to handle this we might never have actually figured out what Alie or Jaha wanted but there not going to stop I was barely able to force him out of Arkadia'.

'Ok' Lexa said nodding 'Titus' she said turning to face him 'send word to all the clan leaders I'll need to convene a war counsel tell them what we're facing'.

'As you wish heada' Titus said bowing and walking out of the room.

'Now' she said turning to Bellamy and Murphy 'I trust you know how to handle the body'.

'Yes' Murphy said nodding 'I can take care of him' he said glancing at what was left of Nathen.

'Good' Lexa said nodding 'after that Bellamy' she said turning in his direction 'I'm going to need you to get your people ready'.

'For what' Bellamy snapped.

'War' Lexa said perplexed.

Bellamy's jaw hardened hearing this 'Lexa' he said through gritted teeth 'that's not what I or my people are here for'.

'You're here to serve' Lexa said coldly.

'Yes to pay off a debt Lexa' he shouted 'not to help you wage war.

'It's what worriers do they fight' Lexa snarled pointing a finger at Bellamy 'you agreed to this remember and also Clarke would want you to be a part of this you know she would'.

'Fine Lexa' Bellamy practically growled 'but after this it's over I want out after this my debt is payed'.

'Fine' Lexa spate back.

'Good' Bellamy said turning around and walking out the room why'll Murphy rushed after him looking concerned.

* * *

A few minutes later Lexa was standing alone in the throne room just thinking about all she had learnt to day when Titus walked in saying that word had been sent out to the leaders of all the clans for them to come to Polic for the war council. 'Titus' she said turning to face him 'why didn't you tell me about all these extra thing you learnt from Murphy'.

'Forgive me heada' Titus said bowing 'but there was a lot happening if you remember my self and John Murphy barely escaped the assigns who killed Clarke I simply forgot to tell you then with everything that was happening and then you and the sky crew had such a tense alliance I thought I would be endangering it if I told you'.

'Fine' Lexa said sighing frown off by the mention of Clarke 'but Titus I don't like secrets you don't decide what I need to know we clear'.

'Yes heada' Titus said bowing 'I beg your forgiveness'.

'Its fine' Lexa said under her breath it was a fair a nuff excuse it was all they could do to escape Polic that day and he was right about how tense things had bine when she was at Arkadia Bellamy and the side of the sky people he represented had barely excepted her as it was.

Six months ago

Biting her lip not sure how she was going to do this Lexa walked in to the Arkadia mess hall scanned the tables finding him she walked straight over to where Bellamy was sighting alone infrunt off a half empty bottle of licker draining a glass of the stuff in one.

'What do you want Lexa' he said not looking up powering licker in to the glass until it was almost overflowing 'I'm in the middle of something'.

'What would that be' she said dryly sighting down 'drinking yourself to deaf'.

'Well maybe' he said sniggering drinking a larg gulp straight from the bottle 'that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea'.

'I loved her to' Lexa said coldly 'you don't see me falling apart'.

'Hay' Bellamy snapped pointing a shaky finger at her 'I tried to help I told you and Kane what you needed to do to get Pikes supporters on side you didn't want to hear it'.

It took Lexa a moment to respond now he hadn't denied it true she had called Bellamy being in love with Clarke the moment she had told her how he reacted to her when she came to him after the massacre but it was quite another to hear it confirmed she had known Clarke had no idea how he felt. But now she knew it for certain Lexa would always wonder how Clarke would have reacted to Bellamy if she had known about his feelings for her.

'Lexa' she heard him say with an actual hint of concern in his voice.

'But I did' she said shaking her head pulling herself back together 'I said yes to everything else Bellamy but I made the best choice I had available to me at the time' she paused here remembering Clarke 'and Bellamy' she continued 'can you honestly tell me in by bastion you wouldn't have taken that deal'.

'That's not what it's about Lexa' Bellamy said giving a massive frustrated sigh 'you want me to admit it I do admit it I would have made the same call but you forget that a lot of the people you were going to let die including me by the way are in this camp right now along with their families and friends and Lexa you want them to follow you'. Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Bellamy raised his hand quieting her 'Lexa' he said in a softer voice now turning to faces her 'when you apologize you do it so the person your apologizing to feels better you don't necessarily have to think what you did was wrong but you do it so they feel better.'

'Also Lexa if you do apologise I will know on some level you regret how things turned out that you have doubts about what you did also personally id know we actually have something in common I have doubts I wonder all the time if I'm doing the right thing but I'm sorry Lexa but the idea that you don't have any doubts about what you did scares me.

Lexa shat examining Bellamy's expression silently now thinking this over why'll he just stared back at his drink 'Lexa' he asked after a few minutes 'are you' but before he could finish Lexa stood up and yelled for silence in the mess hall.

'Right' she yelled once the room was silent 'you all know who I am you know some of the things I've done to your people and you all know the things you've done to mine I offered you a chance to move on together you threw that back in my face but I also did the same at mount weather. So I here today apologize for that I apologize' she said turning to face a stunned Bellamy 'really I do' she continued 'I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you I never wanted to do the things I did and if you let me I want to make that up to you'.

'Well' Lexa almost whispered expectantly smiling at Bellamy's stunned expression remembering the things he had said earlier.

Grinning now Bellamy downed the last of his drink and stood up 'you all know me' he yelled 'I supported Pike because I thought he was the best choice for chancellor and I'm here to tell you today I was wrong he led us to the brink of ruin. I don't like Lexa' he said facing her 'but I don't have to in order to see that she is worth taking a chance on and that's what I'm going to do I'm going to take a chance on her I'm going to help her get rid of Ontari a person we all know would love to kill us all and give Lexa a chance to fulfil the promises she has made'.

Once he finished speaking there was nothing but silence in the room you could have heard a pine drop looking around the stunned faces of every one Bellamy leaned over to Lexa 'come on' he whispered 'let's give them a chance to talk it over' staggering from side to side he walked away and Lexa followed.

Present day

'Bellamy stop' Murphy shouted as they walked through the doors of the refuge and he headed straight to their office encoring him.

'What happened' Emori said concerned walking up to Murphy.

'Nothing good' Murphy said frowning looking from the office door to Emori 'it looks like Jaha is back'.

'Really' Emori said sounding concerned 'do you think'.

'I don't know' Murphy said quickly 'maybe your brothers with him maybe he's not we will talk about this later I have to go talk with Bellamy'.

Emori gave a knowing frown hearing this 'good luck from what I can see he's not it a good places today'.

'Yea' Murphy said frowning walking forward he liked having Emori here with him after he had been given the deal of service he had told her to go to leave him he had said that she shouldn't be trapped here because of him but she had said no that she wanted to stay with him he would never admitted it but that was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Getting in to the office he saw Bellamy haling a medium sized wrought iron chest out from under his desk 'where'd you get that' he asked shocked.

'Doesn't matter' he said gruffly turning around.

'Alright fine' Murphy said quickly 'we need to talk about what you said to Lexa'.

'What about it Murphy' Bellamy said coldly 'you really telling me you like it here'.

'Well' Murphy said drawing out the word shrugging.

'Really' Bellamy spat exasperated.

'O come on Bellamy' Murphy said in an exasperated imploring tone 'we spend most of our time beating people up collecting taxes or haling in fugitives you don't find that at least a little fun' Murphy grinned now but Bellamy just frowned. 'Ok if that isn't another for you to on some level want to be here Bellamy' he said quickly 'surly you see Clarke would like that you're here helping keep the peace we have now'.

'Clarke doesn't want anything she dead' Bellamy said turning back around opening his chest he rummaged inside for a second then stopped then started remerging through the chest faster.

'What is it' Murphy asked curious Bellamy encored him emptying the contents of the chest on to the floor kneeling down he rummaged through the pile of gold or silver coins and various papers 'Bellamy what is it' Murphy asked concerned now.

'Where is it' Bellamy almost yelled standing up.

'Where's what' Murphy said bewildered.

'The watch' Bellamy shouted 'Clarke's watch that was where I was keeping it' he said quitter now pointing at his chest 'it's gone so where' Bellamy stopped talking here Murphy could tell something had accrued to him.

'What' Murphy said worried by Bellamy's expression of dread?

'She's got someone in the refuge' he said shaking his head 'must do Alie and Jaha are the only ones who would be bothered a nuff to mess with any of us this way'.

 **I wanted to say I know Bellamy is being difficult but it just made sense to me him processing his grief this way he's angry at a lot of people including himself and I don't think he really knows how to deal with that so he lashes out when it gets too much for him. Also I don't want anyone to think Lexa is alright because she isn't it's just that she's more depressed than angry we all process grief in different ways and Lexa was always a very reserved person not as dramatic as Bellamy so when I thought about it I just saw her doing her grieving privately. Again please review I enjoy hearing peoples thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 100 army of light

 **A thank you to 12 for your kind words as well every one else for your support this chapter is a bit smaller than usual and I probably won't be adding another for a bit but all the same hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

Two days since attack

'How sure are you' Lexa said frowning looking straight in to Bellamy's concerned face 'that one of yours is compromised' as they both stud in her room to avoid being over heard.

'I'm positive now' Bellamy said frowning 'I looked in to our supplies in the refuge myself some things are gone things that no offense Lexa grounders wouldn't know what to do with stuff like electronics'.

'Anything else' she said frowning not liking Bellamy's comment much however true it might be.

'Couple of guns' he said grimly 'small amount of explosives'.

'Explosives' Lexa said worried.

'Lexa don't worry' Bellamy said quickly 'we keep very little of that kind of stuff at the refuge the really dangerous things are at Arkadia at most they've got one small bome's worth of explosives'.

'Very comforting Bellamy' Lexa said sarcastically.

'Well' he said smiling shrugging.

'Ok go deal with it' Lexa sighed angry at the situation 'I don't care how but you're going to need to get your house in order'.

'Lexa there could be people in the tower to' Bellamy said defensively.

'Don't you think I know that' she almost shouted but Bellamy just looked at her meaningfully in responses 'I'm sorry' she said taking a breath 'it's just this is all reminding me off'.

'When Clarke died' Bellamy said completing her sentence frowning sympathetically.

'Yea' Lexa sighed 'it was like this back then enemies in front of me I didn't know were there'.

Bellamy frowned 'you know I'm sorry for however what I did contributed to that right'.

'I know' Lexa said frowning shaking her head 'of course I know that but Bellamy I couldn't see it last time and Clarke died I just worry about what might happen this time'.

Six months ago

'Witch floor was it again' Kane shouted back at Lexa as they ran up the stairs with two of his and three of hers trailing behind them why'll the sounds of battle echoed around them.

'Were here' Lexa shouted running past him as they reached the correct floor.

'I'll go with her' Kane shouted at his men 'you stay here were going to need to get out of here quick once we've got Clarke'.

Lexa was about to open the door leading to this level of the tower when a bloodied Titus burst out of it carrying a sky person equally bloodied she didn't recognise 'Titus' she said shocked but pleased to see he was ok.

'Murphy' Kane said shocked 'how are you here'.

'It's a long story' he said spiting blood.

'It doesn't matter' Lexa shouted urgently we need to get Clarke.

'Heada Clarkes dead' Titus said quickly 'I brought him here to escort Clarke back to Arkadia' he said gesturing at Murphy 'but we were attacked in her room'.

It was like the whole world went silent in the moment for Lexa she couldn't move she couldn't think Clarke couldn't be dead she couldn't be she just couldn't be 'where are they' she spat finally trying to push past Titus and Murphy but Titus pushed her back.

'We don't have time Lexa' he shouted 'it's going to be hard a nuff for us to get out of here as it is'.

'I don't care' Lexa screamed but Kane this time pulled her back dragging her half way down the stairs.

'I'm sorry Lexa' he said his voice shaking 'but we need to go' Lexa pushed him back against the wall in one motion holding her sword to his neck an inch away from killing him.

'Lexa' Titus said quietly touching her shoulder gingerly 'do you really think this is what Clarke would want'.

'No' she said quietly after a few minutes lowering her sword 'she would want me to be safe for us all too safe'.

'We need to go' Kane said breathing heavily 'Octavia Lincoln and Indre will be waiting for us by now they should have the initiates'.

'Yes' Lexa said sighing heavily beginning to run back down the stairs.

Present day

'Lexa' Bellamy almost shouted getting her attention.

'What' she said disorientated looking at him.

'Where were you just now' he asked curious.

'Nowhere good' she said bluntly 'was there anything else'.

'Yea' Bellamy said embarrassed looking at his feet 'about what I said'.

'What about it' Lexa said frowning.

'I'm sorry' he said quickly.

'Wow Bellamy' Lexa deadpanned 'you sure your ok do I need to check you for some of those wires'.

'I'm fine Lexa' he said smiling 'I've just had some time to think and I was unfair to you helping with this sort of thing is what I'm here for and I would have done it willing not too long ago'.

'Its fine' Lexa said smiling 'I know all this is hard for you sometimes it's hard for me to'.

'Yea Lexa' Bellamy said drawing out the words 'but I was serious I do want out after this all dealt with'.

Lexa smiled knowingly at this 'so was I you help me stop Alie and your debt will be fulfilled but Bellamy where would you even go'.

Bellamy just shrugged in response walking towards the door 'I don't I'll tell you when I've figured out who they've got in the refuge' he said opening the door.

'Ok' Lexa said turning looking out the window 'but the war counsel is this evening I'm going to want you there ok'.

'Whatever' Bellamy said noncommittal tone walking out the door.

Lexa sighed looking out the window six months and she still wondered if she'd done the right thing leaving when she did she and Bellamy had tried so hard to find Clarkes body once they had taken the tower back but they hadn't been able to she sighed again she was begging to wonder if she would ever know what happened.

 **I know a lot of people have been wondering about Clarke this chapter is more about giving you a few clues but answers will be coming soon so I hope this is a nuff for now as always please review thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 100 army of light

 **Thank you for the kind reviews all off you hope you enjoy this chapter please review.**

As Bellamy walked up to the front of the refuge he saw Aden standing outside next to one of the guards 'Aden what are you doing here' he asked stopping outside the side door.

'Heada said I should watch you do this she said it would be a good learn experience'.

'Alright' Bellamy said holding back an exasperated smile 'come on in then'.

'Right' Bellamy yelled walking in 'everyone gather round we've all got some things we need to discuses'.

Looking nervous Murphy walked up to him why'll the rest of the refuge gathered around them in the garage were they were standing 'are you sure you want to do this now Bellamy' he asked in a quick whisper.

'Yea' Bellamy said frowning 'the war counsel is meeting now I should be there in fact but I think it's better I do this we need to get our house in order Bellamy' it had taken him long a nuff to be sure that Murphy was clean only being certain when he found out some bit of teak he had from his time with Alie had been stolen from his safe he couldn't afforded to spend the same amount of time on everybody else.

'Ok Bellamy' Murphy said frowning as Bellamy stepped forward seeing that everyone was gathered around them now.

'Ok guys' he shouted 'we have a new player out there and for some reason he's interested in us'.

'What are you talking about Bellamy' Monty asked looking confused.

'Good question Monty' Bellamy said pointing at him smiling sarcastically 'Without getting in to the details there's someone out there that can turn people into mindless drones wearied I know but just go with it ok and I'm sorry but I'm sure that at least one of you is a drone'. People reacted as he expected shouting accusations and protests so to cut to the chase he pulled out his gun and fired at the ground putting an end to commotion 'right' he said firmly 'why'll we sort this out no weapons' he turned to Murphy and Aden and without a word they both walked forward taking peoples weapons why'll he kept his gun raised.

As Aden took Happer's gun Bellamy stepped forward thinking of something looking from Monty to Happer he raised his gun at Happer 'you now Happer' he said in a deliberately cruel voice 'a lot of our stores are gone guns explosives electronics I've always trusted you to keep track of that stuff'.

'What Bellamy' Happer said quickly sounding worried 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'O really' Bellamy said cruelly stepping forward his gun raised but Monty stepped in-between them.

'What are you doing' he shouted 'you know as well as I do a bunch of us have access to that stuff'.

'Of course I do' Bellamy said smiling lowering his gun 'congratulations Monty I'm convinced you're clean'.

'Bellamy you are a real ass you know that' Happer almost shouted.

'I think your probably clean to Happer so you and Monty can help collect peoples weapons' Bellamy said smiling encoring her backing away he doubted any drone under a receivers control would take the time to insult him like that. His gun raised he kept walking around everyone looking at their reactions trying to pick out something anything he could use to expose the drone why'll Murphy Aden and now Monty an Happer took everyone's weapons.

'What are you actually look for' Bellamy heard Emori ask from behind him why'll he held his gun to Bryans head trying to judge whether Millers scowl was genuine.

'You know what' he said not paying her much attention.

'I don't mean now' she added in a probing tone 'I mean in general you stick me as someone who is looking for something'.

Frowning encoring her probing Bellamy lowered his gun looking in Aden's direction as he dumped a collection of guns and knives on a table with the others 'right he began' but he trailed off frown by what Emori had said 'you'll get your stuff back don't worry it's just until we figure this out' he continued trying to get back on track.

'How exactly are you going to do that' Murphy asked in a flippant tone.

'We could cut in to everyone look for those wires maybe' he said looking at Murphy.

'I rather doubt whoever the receiver got their hands on would let us get close a nuff to do that' Murphy said in the same flippant tone smiling in a raver annoying way.

'I have an idea' Aden said speaking up obviously trying to be helpful but before he could finish Emori spoke again.

'Is it forgiveness Bellamy' she asked distracting him 'are you looking for forgiveness'.

'Please Murphy' Bellamy said in a stressed pleading voice 'get that girl to be quit I really need to think' looking embarrassed Murphy walked past Bellamy in Emori's direction asking what she was doing 'go on Aden' Bellamy said turning to face him smiling 'what's your idea' but before he could answer Emori spoke again encoring Murphy and addressing Bellamy.

'If its forgiveness Bellamy' she almost shouted now 'I'll give that to you your forgiven'.

It was like a bucket of ice water had just been poured down his back the moment Bellamy heard those words but that didn't stop him in one fast motion without really thinking he span around cocked his gun and fired at Emori's leg.

'What the fuck Bellamy' Murphy yelled razing his gun pointing it at Bellamy.

'Look' Bellamy shouted pointing at Emori who hadn't fallen over from the shot she had barely flinched she hadn't felt it.

'No' Murphy said shocked look at Emori's blank face.

'Don't worry John' she said smiling 'I'm a full member of the army of light nothing like one of those drones as you call them I took the key to the city you really should have' Bellamy walked forward ready to take charge but just then four people from the crowed around them ran forward reviling them self's as the receivers drones. One landed on top of Bellamy knocking him to the floor two overs ran at the table with the weapons trying to get hold of them why'll several of the others tried to stop them and the fourth ran at Murphy as Emori started attaching him.

Bellamy tried to reach for his gun which he had dropped when Alex the person who this drone had formally been had body slammed him why'll Alex held his hands to his neck Bellamy tried hitting him but Alex didn't even flinch just as he felt like he was about the pass out Aden jammed Bellamy's gun to the side of Alex's head and fired. The entire side of Alex's head exploded spraying blood bone and wires everywhere 'thanks Aden' Bellamy said quickly breathing heavily standing up throwing off Alex's still twitching body taking his gun from Aden and walked in the direction of the crowed attempting to subdue the two that had gone for the weapons a few were already down.

'Move' he yelled razing his gun shooting both of the drones in the head one of them kept trying to fight but it gave Miller a nuff time to grab a gun and fire two more shots in to both of the drones heads again keeping them down this time 'right' he shouted turning around thinking he would see Emori. But all he saw was the last drone this time strangling Murphy walking over he held the gun to the drones head the same way Aden had and pulled the trigger 'where is she' he said angry that a person who had taken one of Jaha's chips he was assuming that's was what full member of the army of light meant had been in the refuge virtually from the bargaining.

Before Murphy could answer there was the sound of one of the jeeps roaring to life and crashing through the refuges doors every one ran towards the sound getting outside just in time to see Emori driving away 'we have to go after her' Murphy shouted.

'Wait' Bellamy shouted as people started to move 'why attack Lexa'.

'What who cares why' Murphy shouted 'they probably wanted to distract us'.

'But why would they need to' Bellamy countered 'Emori's been here since the barging if they wanted to steel stuff from us she had plenty of access she could have got hold of the stuff they were after without us even realising so why attack Lexa when it puts us all on alert and lets us know Alie and Jaha are back'. Murphy went silent now seeing the truth in this 'wait Aden' Bellamy said quickly turning in the boys direction something occurring to him 'if a group attacked the commander what would happen'.

'Well' Aden said frowning giving a slight shrug 'it would virtually insure war within days a war counsel would be' Aden voice trailed off in to silence here a look of terra spreading across his face as he realised what had occurred to Bellamy.

'So' Bellamy continued 'the only way to get the leaders of all thirteen clans in the same room would be for a war counsel and they stole explosives' with that Bellamy started running as fast as he could 'get on the radio' he yelled back behind them 'Kane will be there you need to warn them'.

* * *

Lexa frowned looking at the small crowed gathered in the frown room eyeing Kane as he talked to sky crwes ambassador 'where's Bellamy' she said more to herself than Titus who was standing beside her looking for him 'I told him I wanted him here'.

'Heda' Titus said leaning forward 'he doesn't need to be here you can do this without him plus I imagine coming here would be hard for him a lot of these people wanted him dead and most still do'.

'Yea your probably right' Lexa said frowning walking forward and shouting for order.

Kane was only half listening as Lexa explained about the city of light he already knew most of this stuff so when his radio began to buzz he decided to answer it 'yes' he whispered backing away from the main group over to one corner of the room 'what is it'.

'There coming' he heard Monty's panicked voice almost yell 'there coming get out of there'.

'Wait Monty wait' Kane said bewildered 'what are you talking about who's coming' but as he said this he saw the frown rooms doors open and a grounder run forward with what Kane knew to be a bomb raped around his waist pausing breathily as everyone else noticed the man standing there 'hail the queen of light' the man yelled pushing the detonator.

* * *

Just as Bellamy ran to the base of the tower Aden trailing behind him he saw several windows close to the top of the tower blow out in a large ball of fire 'no he' he said breathlessly stopping.

 **I know it's going to be annoying ending it here but I will try to write the next chapter as quickly as possible and really I thought this would make a great cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed this chapter do review I would be interested to see what people think will happen next also to all those waiting for answers on Clarke you'll get some next chapter I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The 100 army of light

 **I hope the cliff hanger last chapter didn't annoy too many people it just seemed a good place to end the chapter but any how here's the answers I'm sure a lot of people have been waiting for hope you enjoy.**

Six months ago

'How do I do this' Kane said shaking his head as they all stood at the gates of Arkadia waiting for Abby and Bellamy to come to meet them 'how do I tell her daughters dead'.

'Abby's not the one you should worry about' Octavia said grimly 'you should be worried about how Bellamy's going to react'.

'He'll be fine' Kane said quietly shaking his head 'he will'.

'O really Kane' Octavia almost shouted 'you really want to make that mistake again Gina was a girl my brother had at best a passing infatuation with and when she died he ended up getting involved in massacre Clarke was a girl he actually was in love with you really want to see what he's going to do this time when he finds out'.

Lexa didn't say anything she just listened to Kane's comments of disbelief to this the confirmation of others of Bellamy's feelings and Octavia telling her to be ready for him to try something and telling Lincoln to be ready to hold him back through all this she remained silent thinking about Clarke and Bellamy. What would you have done Clarke she thought if you'd have known Lexa had suspected this about Bellamy once Clarke had told her about how they had argued after the massacre Clarke hadn't had any idea she knew that but was he really in love with Clarke and if he was how would she have reacted.

Frowning Lexa looked up and with a mix of emotions saw Bellamy and Abby walking towards them 'what happened' Bellamy said in a rather stern voice reaching them.

'Yes Marcos' Abby said joying in 'what happened' no one answered Lexa wanted to but she didn't know what to say she just couldn't stop think about the idea that the man in front of her could have been her competition for Clarkes affections.

'Kane what is she doing back here' Bellamy said frowning obviously annoyed by the silence 'wasn't pike a nuff for her' he said pointing in her direction Lexa frowned now that was hardly fair she would have excepted that if she had been able to.

'We never got chance to give her pike bell' Octavia said defensively when we got there 'we found Polic being attacked by Ontary'.

'Really' Bellamy said grinning looking at Lexa now 'still think she can be trusted' he said turning to Kane 'we could help her with this but I'm sure if Ontary gives her a better deal shell take it and then well be out is the cold again'.

How dare he Lexa thought 'I would never make a deal with her' she snarled.

'O really' Bellamy said turning to face her 'why should I believe that'.

'Because she killed Clarke' Lexa said coldly without entirely meaning to she regretted it immediately it was like the man broke in that moment she could see it the moment Murphy confirmed it and Abby started screaming it was like part of Bellamy died was this what I looked like she thought as she looked at him. Octavia stepped towards Bellamy now saying his named softly but just then he locked eyes with Lexa and screamed he tried to lunge at her but Lincoln forced him to the ground but Bellamy kept screaming why'll Lincoln held him there starting to cry as well.

'I'm so sorry' Lexa said under her breath backing away knowing in that moment he had loved Clarke as much as she had 'love is weakness' she said under her breath looking at Titus but more to herself than to him 'that can't ever be me' she added looking back at Bellamy who Lincoln dragged him away.

Present day

Lexa couldn't see all that there was in her vision was a blinding light but she could still feel the pain so she was still alive pain was proof of that she thought she just couldn't really see where she was she tried to think replaying the last thing she remembered in her mind but just as she remembered the bomb her vision cleared and she saw her leaning over her.

'Clarke' she spluttered trying to find her voice 'how are you here am I dead'.

'Do you want to be' Clarke asked smiling stroking the side of her face.

'No' she said quickly manging to shake her head.

'Good then you're not' Clarke said laughing 'look at you' she added frowning now looking her up and down 'you're a mess'.

'You left' Lexa almost whispered 'I lost Costia then I lost you'.

'You know I didn't want to leave any of you' Clarke said quickly.

'Yea' Lexa sighed 'but Clarke me or him which one of us would you have chosen if you'd know that Bellamy loved you which one of us would it have been he would have always been able to put you first in a way I never could'.

Clarke just smiled now 'o honey' she sighed 'you know I don't know that'.

'Why not Clarke' Lexa asked almost begging 'please I can't take this I have to know me or him'.

'Because I'm not Clarke' she said sympathetically 'this is all happening in your head Lexa I'm sorry but I'm not Clarke I'm you'.

In that moment as the apparition of Clarke said the words the bright light returned and Lexa opened her eyes for real seeing only black now greeting her teeth she pushed through the pain from the burns and pushed the lip bodies of the guards who had jumped in front of her to protect her away. Pulling herself to her feet she surveyed the scene around hear hearing moaning thankfully indicating that not everyone was dead several in fact were up and trying to see to those who needed it spotting Kane who had just paused from helping Indra to try and put out the fire in his beard she walked over to them.

'What happened' Indra shouted spiting blood looking at Kane 'I thought you were the only ones capable of this kind of attack'.

'Indra' Lexa began but just then a black robed figure walked slowly through the burnt splintered doors of the throne room 'who are you' Lexa said moving to face the figure.

'I am the one who shall destroy you' the figure said in rasping voice throwing of the robes reviling a baled shirtless pasty skinned man with wires like the ones she had seine coming out of Nathen coming out of his body moving in unison almost forming a second skin. Hearing this two of her surviving guards rushed forward now to try and subdue the transmitter but the moment they grasped him Lexa saw the wires shoot in to the men's hands they fell back on to the floor riving in pain but a minute later they got back up now under the control of the transmitter.

Lexa braised herself to fight as the men walked forward but Roan appeared and in spite of the burns over half his face attacked one of the men why'll Kane went for the other Lexa's and the transmitters eyes met now as the two guards were pulled away and for a moment they both just stood there. The transmitter stepped towards her so she did as well but just then there were several gun shots and the transmitter staggered from the force of the bullets the transmitter turned around but it was too late because Bellamy fired again and kept firing as he walked forward the transmitter didn't have time to do anything.

When Bellamy ran out of bullets he body slammed the transmitter and started bludgeoning the man with the butt of his gun sending blood and wires spraying everywhere eventually Lexa noticed the two guards fall to the floor dead indicating she assumed that the transmitter was dead but Bellamy kept hitting the man. Lexa could tell a lot of Bellamy's anger was coming out of him now 'Bellamy' she said but he didn't respond 'Bellamy' she shouted now.

'What' he yelled back looking up his face covered in blood and wires that were no longer moving.

'He's dead' she yelled 'I think you can stop now' he gave her a murderess look but he did backing away moving in the direction of some of the injured sky people.

'You know I get it now' Roan said snidely walking over to Lexa somehow manging a grin in spite of his burns.

'Get what' Lexa said frowning turning to face him.

'Why Wanheda liked him so much' Roan said grinning 'why you keep him around he's a killer a man willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done'.

Lexa was about to respond but Kane called out for her walking forward 'yes' she said turning in his direction.

'I'm going to need to get back to Arkadia' he said urgently if Jaha attacked here he could be heading there next.

'Go' Lexa said nodding 'but leave those her are injured they'll be fine here and I'll get them back to you as soon as I can'.

'Thank you Lexa' Kane said nodding but then turned back 'wait' he said frowning 'Charles is dead were going to need a new ambassador'.

'Yes' Lexa said slowly think 'as I recall in the peace agreement it was decided I can't appoint an ambassador from your people to the coalition' Lexa gave a small sarcastic frown here 'got to keep those people who hate me happy'.

'Yea' Kane said looking embarrassed.

'But I am aloud to appoint an interim ambassador until you lot have a vote right' Lexa continued.

'Yea' Kane nodded 'that's true and would probably be for the best do you have someone in mind'.

'I want Bellamy' Lexa said bluntly.

'Really' Kane said shocked.

'What you want me' Bellamy said walking over hearing this 'you trust me to be ambassador'.

'Off course I do' Lexa said smiling 'someone just tried to kill you and hole load of your people you and I both know how seriously you take that kind of thing'.

Bellamy just stood there now in a shocked perplexed silence 'ok' Kane said giving a small shrug 'until we sort something more permanent out Bellamy's the ambassador' turning he looked at Bellamy 'you know the procedures we've set up you'll be fine until we figure something else out' and with that Kane walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Lexa walked up to Bellamy who was standing on one of the towers balcony's watching the sun set and placed the watch next to him 'here' she said softly.

'Where'd you find it' Bellamy asked smiling looking down.

'More than just those guards in the throne room were under the transmitters control' Lexa said as Bellamy picked up the watch and strapped it to his wrist 'that was found on the body of a man close to the city limits' she bit her tong now looking at the watch 'that was Clarke's how'd you get it' she asked 'and why would they want it'.

'I found it when we took the tower back' Bellamy said frowning 'nothing else though no sign of where ever her body end up if that's what you're thinking Lexa and as for why they wanted it I don't know why to mess with me probably Emori said something that makes me think they care about doing that for some reason'.

'What she say' Lexa asked curious.

'Something very personal Lexa' Bellamy said sternly 'something only one person should know about and she's dead and that's all I'm going to say about that.

'You're probably right' Lexa said quietly distracted by the memory of Clarke whatever it was she could tell it was something Clarke had said they were both silent for a minute thinking about the girl they had both lost but then Lexa broke the silence asking the question she never thought she would ask Bellamy 'which one of us do you think it would have been' she asked without thinking 'which one of us would she have chosen'.

'She would have chosen you' Bellamy said automatically to Lexa's surprise.

'Really you think so' she said shocked.

'Yea' he said turning to face her now frowning slightly 'I imagine she was probably hating me towards the end also she kind of did chose you Lexa I asked her to come home after the attack on mount weather she decided to stay with you'.

'Is that really what you think Bellamy' Lexa said taken aback.

'Yea' Bellamy said shrugging in a non-committal way 'I would take back so many things back if I could but that doesn't change the fact that Clarke must have hate me at the end'.

'That's not true Bellamy' Lexa said quickly shocked that this was what he thought 'Clarke never hated you she was angry disappointed sure but she never hated you also staying here was about your people not me and Bellamy she didn't know how you felt never of us know what she would have done if she had'.

'You really think that' Bellamy said in a small weak voice the voice of a scared boy 'you really think she dint hate me'.

'Absolutely' Lexa said quickly nodding it was true part of her wished it wasn't but she knew it was Clarke could never have hated Bellamy it was part of why Lexa wondered which one of them Clarke would have chosen. Bellamy gave a sniff odiously holding back tears but then his eyes hardened 'what' Lexa asked taken aback by the change.

'Why do you want me here Lexa' he asked sighing in a curious but also harsh voice 'I heard what Roan said is that true I'm I hear just so you can use me'.

'No' Lexa said quickly 'that's not true'.

'Really' Bellamy said unconvinced 'it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if you were Lexa on some level I'd probably understand'.

'It's not true Bellamy' Lexa said firmly 'yes you are an incredibly effect worrier and that's why I wanted you as sky crwes interim ambassador but no offence I do have other people capable of the things you are'.

'I don't know how to take that' Bellamy said smirking sarcastically 'but Lexa I can tell you personally want me here so really why is that'.

Lexa sighed she didn't want to be having this conversation least of all with him but she could tell she wasn't getting out of this 'at first Bellamy on a personal level I wanted you here because I thought if I got a chance to know you understand who you are I would be able to figure out which one of us Clarke would have chosen if she knew that you loved her'. Lexa paused here waiting for Bellamy to react but he just looked at her with an embarrassed slight terrified expression on his face 'but that didn't really go anywhere' Lexa said frowning deciding to continue 'I think I know you pretty well now Bellamy and really knowing Clarke I have no idea who she would have chosen but know there's and another reason I like having you hear'.

Lexa trailed of in to silence feeling embarrassed herself now 'what reason Lexa' Bellamy asked quietly.

Lexa took a deep breath 'because you're the only other person I know who feels as badly as I do that she's gone all the pain Bellamy everything I've been through and that I'm going through I know you're going through as well. I know you don't want to share with me Bellamy about any of this stuff in truth I don't really want to share with you but really just seeing you and knowing that you get it that you miss her just as much as I do that helps me feel better about everything'.

'You really think I had a chance with her' Bellamy said in a quiet voice looking embarrassed.

'Yes I do' Lexa said nodding 'so much that some days I can barely cope with the not knowing'.

'I'm' Bellamy began in a pained voice shaking his head looking down at his feet unsure of himself 'I'm sorry errm I'm sorry about everything' as he said this Bellamy rushed away Lexa could tell he was an inch away from losing himself in his grief so she let him go.

Sighing Lexa leaned against the balcony and looked out across Polic 'which one of us Clarke' she said shaking her head 'which one of us would it have been'.

Six months ago

Clarke just stared at the sealing she wasn't in pain any more she knew that was a bad sine but she couldn't move she couldn't really make a sound not like any one would help if she could any way she understood this was the end of her she had thought a lot about her death the past few months what it might be what she deserved. But all of the things she had thought of none of them had come close to this but not like it mattered any more nothing really mattered now there were just two people she was worried about now what they would do when she was gone.

'Clarke' a familiar voice said in a quit relaxed tone surprised Clarke manged to crane her neck and of all people she saw Jaha walking towards her flanked by two overs she didn't recognise dressed like ice nation.

'What' she manged in a raspy voice as Jaha kneeled beside her.

'We don't have a lot of time Clarke' Jaha said in a business like tone taking a small box out of his coat 'someone has chosen you for something very special and she will be able to save you if you agree'.

'Yes' Clarke spluttered without thinking she couldn't die not if she had a choice people needed her people she cared about people she loved.

'Fantastic' Jaha said opening the box.

Present day

Emori drove the jeep in to a clearing and seeing Jaha waiting she stopped and got out 'I wasn't able to eliminate Bellamy Blake she said quickly' rushing towards him 'but I did get almost everything that we need did the bomb work'.

'Yes and no' Jaha said stepping forward smiling 'Lexa survived but many of the leaders of the thirteen clans were killed this was a victory'.

'Is she with you' Emori said quickly 'I have it here' she added holding out the small metal disc with a small light bulb in the middle on the end of a long chain the piece of teck she had stolen from Murphy.

'Yes' a stern voice said turning Emori saw a red headed figure dressed in black leveller walking in to her clearing as the figure got closer Emori recognised the figure from pictures she had seen at the refuge.

'Her' she said surprised smiling 'she's the one you chose for your vessel'.

'Yes' Alie said speaking through Clarke 'now bowe before your queen' Emori bowed immediately holding at the necklaces smiling Alie picked it up and placed it around her neck the moment she did so the light bulb light up a red colour. 'Lexa and Bellamy Blake might still be alive' she said looking at Jaha 'but this will make it much easier for me to control the girl also we might not have achieved all of our objectives but we can still move forward the plan'.

 **Well there we are please review I really want to know what people thought about the Clarke reveal and the window in to how Lexa and Bellamy are grieving Clarke. On that front I just wanted to explain that they both miss Clarke terribly but there are two very different things which are practically messing with them with Bellamy its regret he regrets a great many things he did things he believes contributed to Clarke's death. With Lexa it's the not knowing she knows Bellamy loved Clarke as well so she's stuck wondering which one off them Clarke would have chosen Bellamy wonders to but for the most part he thinks she did chose Lexa knows that isn't true so she's stuck wondering something she finds difficult to deal with.**

 **In terms of Clarke/Alie be patient you will get some answers about that next chapter witch I hope to finish soon hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The 100 army of light

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but hope you enjoy it all the same and please review I like hearing what people think.**

Five months ago

'Get out of my head' Clarke yelled banging it against the wall of the room she didn't remember walking in to.

'We can save the human race Clarke' Alie said appearing in front of her 'we can bring odder peace these are things you want'.

'Not like this' she screamed Alie didn't respond this time she just cocked her head to one side and Clarke started seeing flashes of her worst memory's again her father dying having to kill Finn Lexa leaving at mount weather Bellamy shouting at her after the attack 'get out of my head' Clarke screamed again banging it against the wall again 'get out get out'.

'This can all stop if you just agree to help me' Alie said impassively 'I want us to work together Clarke the people of the ark and the grounders look to you your my choice for the queen of light I can give you'.

'Not going to happen' Clarke screamed again she had wanted to live for her people her friends for the people she loved but not this way.

'They all think your dead' Alie said sensing her thoughts 'but I want them to join the city of light and the army if you just'.

Clarke actually started laughing now hearing this 'they would rather die' she spat thinking of Lexa and Bellamy never of them would let Alie win they would do whatever it took.

'Then Lexa and Bellamy Blake will both die' Alie said cruelly reading her thoughts again.

'No' Clarke whispered 'no' she screamed now 'no no no'.

A few minutes later Clarke opened the door of the room and stepped out seeing Jaha and several others including Raven and Emori she smiled an impassive smile 'Alie' Jaha said courteously.

'Yes' Alie said smiling.

'And Clarke' Jaha said smiling back.

'She shouldn't be a problem from now on' Alie said smiling looking at the others 'now let's begin'.

Present day

Two grounders moved quickly across the small fields pulling up the plants and putting them in to their bags jumping over the pipes spraying water on the crops as they rushed around the field they had thought they were doing this unseen but they were wrong before too long one of the men looked up to see his companion on the ground panicking he swivelled around just in time to see the shock lash as it impacted with his face.

'What took you so long' Jasper shouted two hours later getting up from his perch next to the two tied up grounders seeing the three grounders walking through the trees 'and where's Indra' he said looking at the girl in front who was obviously in charge 'she's supposed to be the one we hand people off to'.

'Indra is busy' the girl said pointedly 'dealing with the fall out of the attack'.

'Really' Jasper scoffed 'stuff like this isn't supposed to happen' he said pointing with his gun at the tied up men 'trust me the last thing you guys want is the independents party finding out you're not sticking to the treaty'.

'Two men' the girl snarled 'it's just two men hardly like were braking the treaty and we've been dealing with a lot of stuff in the weeks since the attack also what's the independence party'.

Jasper frowned at this 'people who backed Pike but who we couldn't prove were involved with anything at trial formed it a few months ago a political party in operation to Kane and the unionists as there calling them self's now'.

'Your system of governance sounds bazaar' the girl said frowning shaking her head.

'Maybe so' Jasper said grinning 'but the independence party right now are using the attack to attack Kane's leadership so trust me you need to stop this sort of thing'.

'Like we had a choice' one of the tied up men said as Jasper pointed at him.

'What do you mean' the girl said looking curious 'I can tell your both boat people you shouldn't need to be steal crops you live on the coast you can fish'.

'Like that's an option' the man scoffed.

'Why isn't it an option' Jasper asked curious himself now.

'O come on' the man said sarcastically 'you guys don't know every bodes leaving the coast hole ships and villages are just going up in flames there one day and gone the next all the captains are to busy fighting each over to see who is going to be the new admiral to do anything about it so most people are just getting out'.

'Do you think this could be' Jasper began looking at the girl.

'Yes that's exactly what I think' the girl said frowning 'these fires are being set by the army of light'.

'Yea' jasper said frowning he had heard the term the army of light and the queen of light being frown around the last few weeks he had hoped he would be able to stay out of it but now he saw that was a vain hope 'so' he said looking at girl 'you going to do anything about this'.

'I'll probably have to' the girl said frowning 'but you're going to need to as well'.

'Why' Jasper asked smiling mockingly curious about the girls answer.

'Because right now I just have these two' she said gesturing at the men at her back 'also id think you would want to make sure sky crews involved in cleaning up a mess you bare a lot of responsibility in starting'.

'Fine' Jasper said grinning he had been planning on helping anyway he had just been messing with her 'I'm Jasper' he said outstretching his hand.

'Maxima' the girl said smiling slightly taking his hand.

 **This story is primarily about Bellamy and Lexa but other characters will be come in as we move forward and get a bit of attention in this chapter that was happening with Jasper and to any Jasper fans out there he will be getting over his issues around Mayas death in my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter in spite of its length I just wanted this chapter to be about answering some questions about Clarke and bringing jasper back in to the story but as always please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The army of light

 **Sorry the chapter took longer to post but a thank you to the new follows and the people who have paid my story so much attention things will begin to happen quicker now so there will be less waiting enjoy and please review I would be interested what people think about where I'm going with things.**

Five months ago

Bellamy leaned against the bars of his sell staring at the guards standing on the other side staring back at him and frowning they wouldn't talk to him but he'd imagine after everything that had happened in the last mouth and all the things he had done feelings were probably conflicted on what should be done with him. But he didn't believe that would change anything for Lexa yes he did help her get rid of Ontari but she would still want him dead he had been a big player in the things Pike had done he might have picked the right side in the end but that didn't change the fact he helped crated the situation that led to Clarke's dead.

He hated himself for that as well however much Lexa hated him it couldn't be one tenth of how much he hated himself but there was an upside to his impending death it should help peace to come between his people and Lexa's he'd actually been thinking about what his last words they should be something memorable and long lasting sort of thing Clarke would have been proud of. That was the other upside to his execution maybe just maybe he might get to with Clarke again tell her he was sorry for everything 'Bellamy' a familiar voice called now breaking his train of thought.

'What' Bellamy said disorientated looking around seeing Aden standing there 'Aden' he said surprised 'what are you doing here'.

'There almost fished with your trial' he said grimly 'they'll bring you up there for sentencing once there done I just wanted to say whatever happens Bellamy I promise I'll never forget you and the things I've learnt from you'.

'That's nice of you to say Aden' Bellamy said smiling thinking about Clarke 'but if you remember one thing from me I want it to be this if you love someone don't pretend it isn't true don't lie about it least of all to yourself you tell them you got that. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing even if you're scared that it'll cause problems even if you don't think they feel the same way even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground you say it Aden and you say it loud and then you go from there'.

'Ok' Aden said nodding looking shocked by this statement Bellamy opened his mouth to elaborate on what he just said but just then several guards appeared obviously here to take him up to meet his fate.

'This is it then' he said giving a half-hearted grin.

Present day

'Clarke I'm sorry Clarke I'm sorry I'm so sorry' Bellamy sleep murmured barging to wake up feeling a splitting pain in his head opening his eyes he closed them again immediately feeling sensitive to the brightness of the room moaning he turned over in bed and opened his eyes again this time seeing the face of a blond grounder girl staring back at him. 'What the' he said shocked shooting up in to a sighting bastion he didn't remember doing anything last night which was unusual for him he rarely got that drunk.

'You don't remember do you' the girl said smiling getting out of his bed completely naked clearly this girl was comfortable with her body 'not that I can blame you' she laughed picking up what Bellamy presumed were her cloves 'if I had been as drunk as you were last night I wouldn't have been able to stand much less do the things you did'.

'What did I do last night' Bellamy said bewildered picking up the empty bottle that was in his bed and turning it over experimentally.

'Well' the girl said drawing out the word begging to get dressed 'me and some of my friends found you wondering the streets drinking and dancing by yourself'.

'Really dancing' Bellamy said feeling morterfied.

'You were actually pretty good' the girl laughed 'you actually asked me to join you'.

'And you did' Bellamy said shocked not seeing how that kind of first meeting with this girl ended in his bed.

'Yes' the girl nodded smiling as she finished dressing clearly she was having fun relaying this story 'but I'm pretty sure you thought I was someone else you kept calling me Clarke'.

'O' Bellamy moaned burying his face in his hands.

'A lot of people talk about you and wanheda you know' she said clearly still enjoying herself 'it's why I started talking to you I wanted to see if I could figure out how things really were between you two'.

'Well did you' Bellamy said through gritted teeth looking up getting annoyed now.

'Well' the girl deadpanned 'when I brought you back here you started kissing me saying Clarke I'm sorry I love you I've always loved you'.

'How did that end with sex' Bellamy almost shouted exasperated.

The girl just shrugged here 'I thought you were hot and you clearly wanted it I thought it would be therapeutic for you'.

'Just go' Bellamy hissed putting up a hand mentally chastising himself for getting in to this bastion.

'Alright' she said smiling giving a small shrug 'but bit of advises you need to move on stop blaming yourself'.

'Excuse me' Bellamy said shocked.

'Ontari was always coming' the girl said shaking her head 'no matter what you or your people did and wanheda would always have been a target no matter what plus your clearly trying to make up for the things you did so I think you can forgive yourself now' with that the girl walked out leaving Bellamy in shocked silence.

* * *

'Come on you lot' Bellamy shouted a few hours later as the third group of people in so many weeks packed their stuff in to one of the jeep preparing to leave the refuge and head back to Arkadea 'you're better off here helping fight the army of light than hiding back at Arkadia'.

'You don't know that' Eow the guy who was leading this exodus 'and Bellamy exactly what are you lot actually doing to fight' Bellamy didn't respond now unsure what to say 'any of you got something' Eow added exasperated now looking at Monty Happer and Murphy who were standing next to Bellamy.

'Were trying to pull the refuge back together after the attack' Bellamy said finally 'getting ready for when we come up with the next move'.

Eow actually smiled at this 'so Bellamy your saying what you're planning to do to fight the army of light is to come up with a plan to fight the army of light that sounds pretty week'.

'Of course it does when you put it like that' Happer said giving an exasperated shrug speaking sounding annoyed.

'Yea' Monty added 'I don't see you coming up with any alternatives Eow'.

'Well I'm not supposed to' he retorted 'he is' he said pointing at Bellamy 'I followed you here Bellamy when I didn't have to because I believed in you Clarke might have got the credit but I remembered the man who went inside the mountain and saved mine and everyone else's asses. I remembered a guy who in spite of what the grounders think was never Clarkes number two and I thought you could be a leader on your own but you really have no idea what your doing do you we all knew how you felt about her Bellamy but really where's the guy who would do whatever it took that's the guy we need'.

'You're on fine ice Eow' Murphy said through gritted teeth stepping forward now 'that was too far'.

'No it wasn't Murphy' Bellamy said in a pained voice 'he's right'.

'Just go' Murphy spate.

Sighing Bellamy didn't even listen for Eow's response turning around he walked back to his office shutting the door behind him he collapsed in to the seat behind his desk and stared at Clarkes watch he had taken to wearing all the time now or his watch technically it was his now. He liked wearing it having a peace of Clarke with him which is why he guessed Jaha the army of light and whoever this queen of light was had wanted it to mess with him but then again why would they want to mess with him in this way well whatever it was it didn't matter he thought shaking his head.

Bellamy shat alone in his office thinking about the things Eow had said for he wasn't sure how long when the door began to open he shouted he wanted to be alone but Lexa encored his shouts walking in 'what do you want now Lexa' Bellamy said sighing not getting up from his chair thinking he could really have done without having to face Lexa today.

'I'm about to go do something and I could use your help with it' Lexa said plainly 'also Bellamy I think you will actually want to be a part of this mission'.

'I doubt that' Bellamy said under his breath.

Lexa heard this but she continued encoring him 'I'm going to plains Bellamy'.

'That's hoarse people isn't it' Bellamy cut in concentrating trying to remember the geography he had learnt in the past few months.

'Yes that's right' Lexa said nodding 'the grand stallion their leader died in the attack and all the other stallions will be fighting amongst them self's for a while now so'.

'You know Lexa your people really do have some brutal methods of power transition' Bellamy sniggered cutting across her.

'You were part of a cue amongst your own people' Lexa said frowning 'and also your part of the coalition there your people as well now' Bellamy just glared in response so Lexa continued 'so as I was saying I'm not going to get there support in fighting the army of light by talking to the stallions. But there an extremely religious people so I'm going to their temple if I can get there religious leader Taliyah to back me and a war against the army of light ill have them and then Bellamy ill have all the support I need to wage this war'.

'Why do you want me to help you with this Lexa' Bellamy said exasperated standing up now 'you know I actually do have a lot to do here with this places' he said gesturing out the door 'the idea of this place besides me and the others paying off our debt was in spite of everything to try and integrate some of our military forces with yours. Since the attack Lexa that effort hasn't been going well a lot of the people who were here voluntarily are leaving I need to be here to try and convince them I know what I'm doing which isn't true by the way' he said giving a slit sarcastically grin now.

'Bellamy' Lexa said slowly 'I want you on this because me and Taliyah don't have the best relationship she openly denounced my decision to leave at mount weather and has been a big critic since then but I don't have the grand stallion on my side any more so I need her to back me in this. So Bellamy I really can't go to her temple with my normal contingent of guards I need to keep it small plus if I have you standing behind me a sky person that will increase the chances of her hearing me out'.

'Fair an enough Lexa' Bellamy sighed noncommittedly 'but I still don't see why I would want to do this'.

Lexa smiled now she had hoped he would ask this 'because' she said slowly drawing out the words 'the scot I sent to check Taliyah is there tells me Octavia is at Taliyah's temple'.

'Right' Bellamy shouted a few minutes later walking out his office followed by Lexa 'Murphy you get one of the jeeps ready were going to the plains'.

'Sure why not' Murphy shouted from where ever he was.

'Monty' Bellamy said as he walked up looking curious at this sudden plan 'this shouldn't take more than a day so until I get back you're in charge'.

* * *

A short time later a shadowy figure on hoarse back watched as a jeep carrying Bellamy Lexa and Murphy left the refuge as it sped away they figure closed its eyes and then it was in the city of light standing in front of Alie who looked like herself here and Jaha 'what should I do my queen' the figure asked looking at Alie.

'Follow them' Alie said after a few minutes 'they will be together it will be an excellent chance to remove both of them plus Bellamy Blake probably has the watch' Alie paused again now 'in fact I will come myself to help eliminate them and acquire the watch'.

'Yes my queen' the figure said bowing and then disappeared.

'Are you sure about this' Jaha said concerned now 'I know you said Clarke won't be a problem now you have the relay but'.

'She won't be Alie' said quickly cutting across Jaha.

'Ok' he said nodding 'but even still maybe I should'.

'No' Alie said stopping him 'your mission with the boat people is essential you must find her and eliminate her'.

'As you wish my queen' Jaha said bowing disappearing himself now Alie lingered for a moment looking out across the city of light but then she left appearing in the real world she looked out through Clarke's eyes around the building she was in for a second then got to her feet and walked out.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I said more people will be coming back in to the story now plus I will be adding some new characters as always please review especially now I would be interested what people think of the new characters and my ideas about the different grounder clans.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The army of light

 **Thanks to milly-marie7436 and the new follows it's nice to see how many people are interested in my story this chapter is going to be longer which is part of the reason it took me so long to finish it sorry about that but any how here it is hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

Six months earlier

Ontari got up from her throne as a figure with a hood over his head and hands tied behind his back was dragged in by two of her men and made to kneel at her feet 'well what do we have here' she said pulling the hood off Bellamy's head ravelling his bloodied face seeing this she paused 'who did that' she asked looking at the guards.

'That's how we found him' one of the men said gruffly.

'Don't worry they didn't do a thing' Bellamy said snidely spiting blood on the floor 'I had to get away from Lexa's loyalists in order to come here and that was easier said than done I can tell you'.

'I can see that' Ontari said smiling 'you can get up now'.

'Thanks' Bellamy sneered pulling himself to his feet as Ontari shat back on the throne.

'You're welcome' Ontari said giving a mocking smile 'so what do I owe the pleasure'.

'I'm here to make a deal' Bellamy said breathing heavily.

'O really' Ontari said smiling satisfied 'Lexa not what you dreamed'.

'I never wanted Lexa' Bellamy said through gritted teeth spiting more blood 'and a lot of my people feel the same way our leaders choses something for us we did not want to make us bow to a woman who betrayed us'.

'Yes I can imagine joining the coalition was a hard pile for many of your people to swallow' Ontari said 'I can respect what you did afterwards that army might have been there to protect you but they were the same people who left you when you needed them once before if the order to attack had come they would have done it you saw a threat you removed it'.

'Yes' Bellamy said through gritted teeth 'that's what we' he paused briefly 'I did remove a threat I did what had to be done and that's why I'm here to remove a threat to my people'.

'Yes I spouse enemy of my enemy' Ontari said mockingly.

'Yea something like that' Bellamy sneered.

'Ok' Ontari said playfully shifting to one side of the throne 'say I believe you that your against Lexa what use are you to me'.

Bellamy's lips curled in to a slight smile now he had been waiting for this 'Ontari right now most of the coalition are waiting to see which one of you Lexa or you comes out on top in this little battle of wills you two have going until Lexa and her loyalists are gone no one's going to see you as commander'.

'True' Ontari said frowning now 'you think you can change that'.

'I know I can' Bellamy said smiling 'right now Lexa and her army is hiding in Arkadia a fortresses you can't hope to take but I know every detail of its defences plus I have plenty of people on the inside who will help me help you'.

'Ok' Ontari said smiling 'I believe you I could use your help dealing with Lexa but what will you want in return'.

'Nothing that would be too big a sacrifices for you' Bellamy said seriously 'my people remain independent yours stay away from mine you help me remove the leaders amongst my people who decided to support Lexa'.

'Sounds fair' Ontari grinned 'that can happen'.

'Nice of you to say that' Bellamy sneered 'but I don't trust grounders I'm not here because I want to be I'm here because I have to be so you get Lexa but Aden and the other initiates at Arkadia stay there to keep you honest'.

Ontari gave a threatening smile now cocking her head to one side 'fine we have a deal'.

'Good' Bellamy spat glaring back 'now do you mind' he said outstretching his bound hands.

Present day

'Wow' Murphy said as the jeep pulled out of the forests tree crew land and in to seemingly endless green fields of swaying grass horse crew land 'nice wish we could have landed here instead of tree crew land'.

'Be glad you didn't' Lexa said smiling seating in the front next to Bellamy who was driving 'if you had first stallion you came across would probably just have captured you all and forced you to join his dynasty whether you liked it or not'.

'What's a dynasty' Bellamy asked quietly curious.

'Horse people are nomadic they keep on the move travelling round there lands' Lexa said looking at him 'Talia's temple is one of the few proper buildings dynasty's are what they call the large groups of them that the stallions surround them self with each is effectively a small army of a couple hundred fighters.

'Wow' Bellamy sniggered feeling his anxiety barging to build 'is that why you want them on your side'.

'Yes' Lexa said bluntly 'I have tree crew and sky crew behind me Roan said he'll back this war as well so I have ice nation the last tribe that can compare militarily is the horse people if I have them the rest will fall in line but if I don't I will have to deal with each individually which will take time we don't have'.

'Ok' Bellamy said nodding 'who is Talia anyway you should probably should tell me what to expect and I want to know what Octavia's doing with her'.

'I don't know what Octavia's doing there exactly' Lexa respond 'other than helping Talia run things at her temple as for who Talia is like I said she the horse people's religious leader you see they have these challenges they call the twelve rides twelve nearly impossible horse related challenges. They believe to be able to complete all of them it has to be the will of their ancestors plenty of their people try to complete the twelve rides but most people die on number seven Talia's the only one in a long time to complete all of them and ever since Caleb died a few years ago she's all the horse people have'.

'What is it about number seven' Murphy asked grinning a cocky grin leaning forward.

Lexa smiled slightly turning to face him 'to passes the seventh ride Murphy you need jump over a very large ravine on horseback'.

'That doesn't sound very hard' Murphy said frowning.

'It's very big' Lexa said still smiling 'there's only really one spot you can do it and you can only get to that spot by riding the horse down a slope extremely louse rock that's what gets most people they don't do it right and end up for to their deaths'.

'Ouch' Murphy said grinning.

'Yea' Lexa said still smiling turning she looked at Bellamy 'when did you last see her' she asked curious remembering that Octavia hadn't been at Bellamy's trial.

'That would be when she said Lincoln's death was my fault and she hoped you executed me' Bellamy said drily not taking his eyes off the road.

'Wow really' Murphy said sounding shocked.

'Yep she said that' Bellamy said in that same dry tone 'that and Clarke would hate me if she was still alive'.

'Bellamy that's not true right' Lexa said quickly shocked by this she had guessed Bellamy and his sister would have issues around how Lincoln had died but to hear Bellamy's sister had said things like this to her brother shocked her 'Clarke never hated you and I'm sure Octavia didn't mean the things she said'.

'Maybe but really' Bellamy said still in that dry tone but his voice was beginning to crack now 'I looked for her after my trial Kane told me she had run off before it got started admittedly I didn't have much of defence but a lot of people were character witnesses for me and Octavia didn't want to do that'.

Frowning Lexa didn't respond unsure what to say deciding it would be best to let the subject drop hopefully he would be able to figure things out with his sister once they got to the temple she imagined it would be good for him having Octavia at the refuge or at least she hoped it would be.

* * *

'Wow' Jasper said shocked as he Maxima and her men walked in to the middle of what had once been he assumed a fishing village but now consisted of large piles of burnt wood 'what happened here'.

'I don't know' Maxima said frowning looking around 'fan out she said looking at the guys standing behind them see if you can find anything'.

'Like what' Jasper said smiling sarcastically as her men walked off.

Maxima just surged 'I don't know signs of what happened here'.

'Fair enough' Jasper smiled walking forward on to one of the piles of burnt wood which had once been a building kicking pieces aside as he did.

'Can I ask you a question' Maxima said frowning walking forward.

'Sure' Jasper said not turning around still investigating the wood pile with his foot.

'Why do some of your people still not except or trust mine your part of the coalition now shouldn't that be an end to the mistrust'.

To Maxima's surprise Jasper actually laughed at this 'tell me Maxima' he said still not turning cocking his head to one side 'at mount weather did you and your guys over there leave a bunch of my people me included by the way to die'.

'It was what the commander who ordered us to' Maxima said defensively.

'That makes it ok' Jasper said seriously turning around now 'you wanted a reason Maxima there it is there are others but on some level they all come back to that we decided to trust you to work with and you betrayed us. If you hadn't' he continued speaking slower now looking at the ground 'who knows how different things might have been how many people might still be alive what I might have been able to have with her'?

'Who are you' Maxima began slowly.

'You shouldn't think all the mountain men were bad' Jasper said knowingly smiling looking up slightly 'more than a few of them tried to help us' Maxima went silent now unsure what to say. Jasper kept looking around the ground absentmindedly not really expecting to find anything but then something court his eye.

'What is it' Maxima asked curious as Jasper started digging at a small pile of ash wordlessly Jasper pulled out some kind of gun with a broken needle coming out the barrel 'what is that' she added 'some kind of weapon'.

'No' Jasper said sounding confused 'it's a hypodermic gun it's a piece of medical equipment we have them back at Arkadia'.

'What it doing here' Maxima asked automatically.

'That's a good question' Jasper said smiling standing 'but I'm guessing it has something to do with why the village was attacked'.

* * *

'Well this place looks fun' Murphy sniggered as they all got out of the jeep and saw all the horse people milling around the large rusted metallic building with large banners with fearsome looking horses on them on the outside of the building as he stood there why'll Bellamy and Lexa walked forward he court glimpse of a girl he thought for a second was Emori.

'We will figure out how to get her back Murphy' Bellamy said seeing the reaction he was having to the girl who had just walked past them.

'Yea sure we will' Murphy said snidely walking forward.

'Yes we will' Bellamy said trying to sound reassuring as they walked through the main entrance of the temple 'and if you don't believe that why are you here'.

Murphy just gave a snide sarcastic chuckle in response to this and walked a head of them mixing in with crowds in the passage way it was kind of small 'he'll be ok' Lexa said 'and even if he isn't he'll stay to get revenge on the army of light'.

'Yea your probably right about that' Bellamy said under his breath he remained silent now for a minute thinking 'so' he said tilting his head in Lexa's direction 'anything major I should know about Talia before we do this'.

'Well' Lexa said giving a slight shrug 'she's ruthless does whatever it takes to protect her people an incredible fighter but also she's extremely caring and generous when she wants to be I would never tell Talia this but I really respect her'.

'Well' Bellamy said giving a sly suggestive smile now which slightly annoyed Lexa she really didn't think this was the time 'have you and her ever' Bellamy asked smiling.

'No' Lexa said instantly getting what he was suggesting right away 'she doesn't go that way frankly you have a better chance with Talia than I do' Bellamy's scowl at this made Lexa frown 'really' she said gritting her teeth 'how many non-sky crew have you slept with back at Polic now Bellamy'. She rolled her eyes seeing Bellamy's look of shock at this 'come on' she said exasperated 'you really think I didn't know' Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but just then they walked in to the main room of the temple and stoped.

The entirety of the building had been cleared of the machinery which had probably once stood inside it creating a large hall more banners had been places on the inside walls making the hole places look like some massive tent Bellamy and Murphy who had just reappeared both stopped taking it in it was all very impressive. Made more so by the crowds gathered around the massive cadge in the centre of the hall 'ok Lexa' Bellamy said after a few minutes moving quickly to catch up with her with Murphy trailing behind him 'where exactly will Talia be in this places'.

Before Lexa could respond there was a sound of a trumped and then an all too familiar face appeared on top of a podium which was up against one wall of the hall 'Lexa please tell me that's not Talia' Bellamy said gritting his teeth recognising the girl from this mourning standing on the podium.

'Yes that's Talia do you know her' Lexa asked shocked.

'Not really' he said sighing feeling extremely angry 'but Lexa she was in Polic last night must have left this morning to be here now'.

'O Bellamy' Lexa said exasperated closing her eyes making the connection 'tell me you two didn't'.

'Sorry' Bellamy said embarrassed glaring at Murphy who had started sniggering but before he could say anything else the girl he now knew to be Talia shouted for silence.

'Out there' Talia shouted pointing towards the door 'the world is full of tyrants and savages full of victims and slaves but in here we live with dignity and freedom' this cased a course of cheers.

'I see why you to don't get along' Bellamy said snidely giving Lexa a sideways glance.

'She slept with you in order to try and get information' she said indignantly scowling 'Talia might look down her nose at me but she is just as cut throat as I am'.

'We do that by following three very simple rules' Talia continued now shouting over the cheers 'one everyone fights for them self's two you fight in the ring' she said outstretching an arm pointing at the cadge 'nowhere else you have a disagreement that's where it gets settled three no weapons we fight fairly with the ones we already have and that's it'.

'Well let's do this' Lexa said sighing wishing she didn't have to do this walking forward as two women walked in the cadge and the crowd gathered around them as they began to fight followed by Bellamy and Murphy both looking grim.

* * *

'Talia' Lexa said smiling a hard smile ten or so minutes later when her Bellamy and Murphy were led in to see Talia in one of the temples privet rooms seeing her standing there several of her people at her back including Octavia who was dressed like a horse person now made her feel uneasy which annoyed her because she could tell Talia had wanted that to happen.

'Nice to see you again Bellamy' Talia said ignoring her looking past Lexa 'I was just telling your sister about out time together'.

'Yea what was that' Bellamy said his jaw hardening why'll Murphy gave an annoying snigger.

'I told you' Talia said smiling 'I wanted to find out what exactly your relationship with Wanheda was like'.

'That's crap Talia' Lexa said getting annoyed at being ignored 'you wanted to find things out me'.

Talia just gave a non-committal shrug here 'I didn't find out anything I didn't already know anyway so what's it matter we both know why you're here Lexa so get on with it'.

'There's a war coming' Lexa began trying her best to keep her anger in check 'and if this war is going to be won were all going to need to fight Talia'.

As the conversation between Lexa and Talia went on Bellamy moved in Octavia's direction not paying much attention to what was going on Lexa didn't need him for this any way 'bell don't just don't' Octavia hissed putting up a hand 'I don't want to hear another apology'.

'Who said you were getting one' Bellamy said coldly 'you could have helped me at my trial and you didn't'.

'It wouldn't have changed anything' she spate back defensively 'and I remind you Lincoln is dead because of a choice you made'.

'A choice that ended a war' Bellamy almost growled.

'Like that mattered to you' Octavia said her voice rising 'it was about revenge for you Bellamy for what happened to Clarke'.

Bellamy was about to respond to this but just then Lexa called his name turning he saw her looking at him an angry expression on her face 'a little help please'.

'Seriously' he said looking at Talia shocked he hadn't expected this to happen 'this isn't a done deal for you the army of light is coming for all of us and we don't even know who this queen of light is we need each other'.

'Maybe so' Talia said smiling slightly 'but I think me and my people can protect our self's without help so I think were done here'.

'No we are not done' Lexa said speaking up.

'Yes we are' Talia said loudly cutting across Lexa gesturing to some of her guards who promptly started pushing all three of them out the door.

* * *

'Well that went well' Murphy chuckled sarcastically as they were all forced out in to the main hall.

'I know I can get her to see what has to be done' Lexa said under her breath 'I just need more time to talk to her that's all'.

'Well I don't think she wants to talk' Murphy said dryly as they passed the cadge.

Seeing it gave Bellamy an idea quickly he turned around and punched one of the spectators as hard as he could causing the man to turn round and punch him shouting something in grounder that made the guards stop and start pulling Bellamy towards the cadge 'what are you doing' Lexa shouted exasperated seeing this as Murphy started laughing.

'Getting you more time' Bellamy shouted as he was frown inside the cadge.

Six months earlier

'Wow' Bellamy laughed winded as Aden body slammed him to the ground.

'I told you' Aden said defiantly getting up.

'Yes you did' Bellamy said a little embarrassed pulling himself back up looking around the other initiates gathered around him in the Arkadia gym most of Lexa's loyalists were staying outside the walls but the initiates that had survived Ontaris attack were staying inside the walls for their protection. 'But I still think I have things to help you lot with' Bellamy continued looking at Aden ever since he had publicly backed Lexa two weeks ago he had been avoiding people as much as possible he knew people like Octavia and Kane just wanted to help him move past Clarkes death but right now he didn't really want to feel better.

He didn't believe he deserved to feel better but he wanted to be a better person which is why he had decided to try and make friends with Aden when he had met him a few days after Lexa had got to Arkadia he wanted to try and help protect him and the others which was how they had ended up here he had said he wanted to do some training that non off them would be able to take him in a fight. He hadn't really meant it but Aden had taken it upon himself to prove him wrong which he most certainly had 'come on' he said seeing Aden's face 'I'm just trying to help you lot out here ok' before Aden could respond Bellamy sensed movement from behind him turning quickly he saw Lexa standing there.

'You all been having fun' she deadpanned looking round the room.

'Heda I'm' Aden began an embarrassed guilty look on his face.

'Its's fine Aden' Lexa said quickly a moments concern showing on her face 'I just need to talk to Bellamy about something'.

'Really about what' Bellamy said surprised.

'Not here' Lexa said turning around her normal blank expression returning.

'Ok whatever' he said shrugging following her out.

'I'm told you have been spending a lot of time with Aden' she said a few moments later when they were walking down a corridor.

'Yea' Bellamy said shrugging non comically 'don't know if he likes me much but I like him' Lexa just looked at him pointedly now 'come on' he scowled 'I loved her too and unlike you she hated me at the end I'm dealing with that or I'm trying to' she still didn't respond she just kept staring him down. 'I was angry with her I did things because of that anger terrible things I helped create the situation were in I don't want to be that person any more' Bellamy almost shouted now pleading.

'I know' Lexa said sighing shaking her head 'I know believe me I know exactly what you're doing but that's the guy I need right now Bellamy'.

'The man who was willing to do whatever it took the man who thought his way inside the mountain made friends with the mountain men spread insurrection sabotaged there weapons and after all that helped kill all those he once called friend I need you to be the inside man again Bellamy'.

Two days later

'Bellamy' Kane said sighing stepping forward laying a hand on Bellamy's shoulder looking at the group gather in the darkened woods the only source of light in the night coming from the flames of the touches the grounder worriers were holding 'are you sure about this we could find another way'.

'Yea I'm sure' Bellamy scowled eyeing Lexa 'she's right Kane this is how we beat her'.

'Ok then so be it' Kane sighed backing away.

'Who are you' Lexa said stepping forward.

'I am Bellamy Blake a defector' he said taking in a deep breath as Lexa hit him in the side of the face making him stager.

'Again' she shouted punching him in the other side of the face.

'I am Bellamy Blake a defector' he said in a detached almost cool toon breathing heavily like he didn't really feel it as Lexa and the others Octavia Lincoln and even Kane hit and kicked him he did flinch but kept getting back up when he fell.

'Say you hated' her Lexa said all of a sudden stepping past Lincoln and raised a hand to hit Bellamy.

'What' Bellamy said taken a back.

'Wrong answer' she shouted hitting Bellamy with all her strength causing him to fall to his knees 'say you hated Clarke'.

'I hate her' Bellamy said spiting blood his voice cracking as Lexa pulled him up by the collar of his jacket her fist raised.

'Not good enough' Lexa spat bring her fist down 'if you can't convince them your dead'.

'I hated her' Bellamy almost shouted now 'I hated Clarke'.

'Again' Lexa said sternly her voice cold hitting him again.

'Lexa you're going to' Kane began trying to pull at her shoulder.

'Back off Kane' Bellamy almost screamed at him 'I hated her' he spat venomously turning back to Lexa pulling himself to his feet 'she shoes you over me I would have done anything for her and she left me I hated her'.

'Well done Bellamy' Lexa said coldly now backing away 'you're ready' encoring his glare of hatred Lexa turned away from Bellamy to her worriers 'give him a horse chases him to Polic's city limits make it look good we need Ontari to believe he's broken away from us'. Lexa walked away now not wanting to look back at Bellamy hating herself for making him say those things about Clarke yes they would hopefully keep him alive so he could help her retake Polic but still she couldn't imagine how much Bellamy hated himself for saying those things now the things she had made him say.

Present day

Sighing Bellamy through his guns and knife out a larger hole in the cadge looking at the guy who was standing in front of him he was a big guy stepping forward he wished he had picked a fight with a less formidable grounder 'it was nothing personal' he said smiling weakly. But all he got in response was a punch frown in his direction he was able to doge that one but not the next he fell flat on the floor getting up quickly before the grounder could grab hold of him he stole a glance up at where Lexa was now standing next to Talia on the podium they looked to be talking so there was that.

Turning back to the grounder he narrowly avoided another punch moving quickly he manged to get a few of his own in but as he went in for a fourth the grounder manged to dodge it swivelling around Bellamy and pushing him hard against the cadge walls winded he slid down the side of the cadge only just manging to catch himself on the bars. He was about to turn back around but something court his eyes a girl in the crowd gathered around the cadge a girl with a face he recognised but before he could get a good look at the girl a hand pulled him backwards.

Locking him in a bear hug the grounder pulled Bellamy backwards quickly he started stamping with his feet at the grounders legs eventually he found the mark and was able to get out of the grounders hold moving forward quickly he got sight of the girl again 'Clarke' he said breathlessly seeing her blue eyes staring at him in a strange way. She looked different she had red hair seemed to be wearing black lever but it was her Bellamy would know her anywhere it was Clarke somehow she was here he called out to her but the grounder pulled him back again and he lost sight of her.

 **Well Clarke's back in a way at least I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry it took me so long to post it I've had a lot on with my family and University but I hope you will still review the more people review the quick I try to add stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The army of light

 **A shout out to themdet, Wolf2468, WyaRose thank you for the reviews its really nice hearing from people and another thank you to all the new followers. Several people asked about Clarke you will be seeing more from her now but give it time because it will be gradual any way here we are so enjoy and I hope you will review.**

Six months earlier

As she sat in one of Arkadia's meeting rooms Lexa stared at the maps of Polic that had been drawn up and pined to the walls thinking about how much she hated this waiting around it had been two days since Bellamy had gone into Polic and no word she had always hated this kind of inaction but this was worse. Because the more time she had to herself the more time she had to think about Clarke and everything that had happened she heard the sound of the door opening but she didn't move she was too much lost in her thoughts.

'Heda' she heard Titus say cautiously.

'Yes' Lexa said coldly not looking up.

'You did the right think with Bellamy' he said clearly trying to be reassuring.

'Don't you think I know that' she snapped looking up at him 'but that doesn't change the fact I just sent some one she cared about greatly in to harm's way'.

'He wanted to do it he saw that it was best for every one' Titus said coolly 'also heda Clarke did the same if she was here I'm confidant she would have done the same thing'.

'Would she' Lexa said under her breath turning away more to herself than to Titus 'she didn't know' she added after a minutes silence looking back at him 'Bellamy loved her as well and he could always have been there for in a way I couldn't so if he had' she trailed off in to silence now not wanting to say it.

'It doesn't matter now heda' Titus said sure of himself 'as sad as it is she's gone'.

'I know that Titus' Lexa said glaring at him 'I don't need you to remind me'.

'I'm sorry' Titus said bowing his head immediately 'but I think you will be able to do the things Clarke couldn't now she has become a matter to the sky people they are excepting to coalition now and when you take Polic back you will be ruling a stronger more unified coalition'.

'That's a nice thought' Lexa said coldly 'but I'd rather have Clarke' turning looking back at the maps now she frowned 'even if she would have chosen Bellamy' she added under her breath.

Present day

Lexa tried not to look to much at Bellamy as he dogged the man's punches and for some reason kept trying to move to one side of the cadge she really needed to concentrate on Talia 'why not help us' she asked exasperated not fully understanding what Talia's thinking here was.

'The army of light came with an inch of killing you Lexa' Talia said snidely 'and did kill my people's leader so I'm not going to rush in to anything ok'.

'How is he' Octavia asked stepping forward with a look of concern spreading across her face as Bellamy tried again to move to one side of the cadge 'he seems better than he was'.

'He's not' Lexa said harshly 'he might seem better but trust me if anything he's worse'.

'How' Octavia began in spite of her issues with her brother Lexa could tell she didn't really want him to die.

'Before with Ontari and everything' Lexa said sadly shaking her head 'he had things to encourage him to move forward now in spite of everything he doesn't or the things he does have aren't working for in the same way'.

'She right Octavia' Murphy said grimly 'doesn't help ever that he thinks Clarke hated him'.

'You seem ok' Octavia said accusingly looking at Lexa.

'I'm not' Lexa said immediately smiling slightly 'please' she said turning back to Talia 'I've got tree crew and ice nation plus sky crew' she said gesturing at Murphy 'if you back this war Talia ill have horse crew and then'.

'I've got to hand it to you Lexa' Talia said smiling slightly cutting across her watching as Bellamy manged to get the man in a head lock 'wanheda might be dead but you've got the next best thing working for you'.

'What' Lexa said scowling distracted'

'O come on' Talia said rolling her eyes smiling gesturing at Bellamy 'he was wanhedas top second that man is a jagged weapon and he works for you now'.

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but she heard Bellamy call a name a name that set her hart racing turning around she saw Bellamy running through the crowed calling for Clarke.

* * *

'It's getting dark' Jasper remarked as the group walked to where Maxima said there was another village.

'Your scared of the dark' Maxima remarked wryly smiling.

'No' jasper retorted exasperated smiling but before he could continue there was an explosion of flames in the distance 'well I think we've found the people were looking for' he sniggered.

Running the group broke through a line of threes and saw a collection of several wooden buildings next to the seashore three of which where on fire a mid-size boat in the water was on fire as well 'what happened' Maxima shouted grabbing hold of one of the people running past them away from the village.

'He just he just' the man spluttered 'set everything on fire' before Maxima could ask anything else of the man there was another explosion of flames and he used the distraction to get away.

Maxima shouted something in grounder at her men who promptly ran in the direction of the few people who were trying to fight the flames and then turned to face Jasper 'come on' she said firmly 'you and I are going to get hold of whoever is causing this'.

'Sure why not' Jasper said giving a shrug 'fighting a fire monster will be fun'.

Most of the huts were ever empty or on fire so before long they descended on the one that had people inside his gun raised Jasper moved carefully to the window to look inside why'll Maxima her sword at the ready waited at the door peering inside Jasper gave a shocked breath he saw a man standing naked in the centre of the room with blackened chard skin looking ominous. Jasper guessed he was the person causing the fires but that wasn't the thing that had shocked him it was who was standing next to the man looking equally ominous Jaha he quickly backed away out of sight as Jaha stepped forward.

'Where is she' he heard his voice ask someone inside threateningly.

'I'm not telling you a thing' Jasper heard a man's voice spit defiantly then there was a flash of light then the sound of sizzling flesh and a yell.

'We have to get in there' Maxima hissed moving to breaking in the door.

But Jasper pushed her back 'we can't' he whispered urgently 'one of the men in there is starting fires somehow I know what I said but do you really think we can fight that just us'.

'What do you suggest then' Maxima hissed really venom in her voice but before Jasper could answer he heard the sound of moving feet coming towards the door so he pulled Maxima back quickly clasping his hand over her mouth and a minute later they saw the charred man his skin actually smoking slightly and Jaha walking out.

Maxima waited until they were gone but then she stamped her foot down hard on Jaspers getting him to release her he had been right but she still didn't much like being told what to do that way 'why do you think they left' she said coldly looking at Jasper who was hoping on one leg.

'I think they found what they were after' Jasper said scowling standing up right 'Jaha was holding some papers I think they must have had what he was after on them'.

'That would be' Maxima said frowning worried thinking about what the army could be after on boat crew land.

'I don't know' Jasper said sighing walking inside the hut 'let's see'.

Getting inside they both saw a scene of hurter devastation the hole room stank a melting flesh and burnet wood there were three dead men on the floor burns all over there body's why'll a dozen others tried to help those who were still alive 'what happened' Maxima said kneeling down beside a man who was trying to help an older man.

'I don't know' the man said not really paying attention 'he was after someone' why'll the man said this Jasper noticed several papers strewn across the floor in front of a small table the same colour as the ones Jaha had been holding so he picked one up.

Maxima laid a hand on the man's shoulder lightly trying to draw his attention more directly but before she could ask anything she heard Jasper make a frustrated sound 'you idiot' he said obviously to himself as she stood up turning in his direction.

'What Jasper what is it' she asked 'did you figure it out do you know who he's after'.

'Yea I do' he said gritting his teeth handing her the piece of paper 'I should have figured this out much sooner'.

'What this' she asked immediately seeing a map and some kind of root with dates and times on it?

'You see Maxima' Jasper said still looking annoyed with himself 'after everything was sorted out with Ontari and my people joined the coalition one of our leaders Abby Griffin decided she didn't want to stay at Arkadia any more so she took a bunch of people and hit the road as they put it as a good will mission spreading out some of our medical knowledge'.

'O' Maxima said realising looking back down at the paper seeing the name Abby on it 'so this is a map of where they will be' she said looking back up.

'Yes' jasper said frowning 'and it looks like the army of light is after her'.

* * *

'I saw Clarke out there' Bellamy shouted once he had been ushered in to one of the temples side rooms by some of Talia's men.

'What that's impossible I saw…. stab her' Murphy spluttered 'I saw her die'.

'But we never found her body' Bellamy counted quickly razing a finger uncertainly looking back and forth between Lexa, Murphy and Octavia 'what if this is all her' Bellamy added sensing there scepticism 'the queen of light maybe she the queen'.

'That's impossible' Murphy said quietly shaking his head 'I was with Jaha and Alie for a why'll I never saw anything to do with healing the kind of wounds Clarke had even if they had somehow got a hold of her'.

'But it's possible' Bellamy shouted in a pleading voice.

Murphy didn't respond to this he didn't know what to say so Lexa stepped forward 'I see her to sometime' she said slowly sighing outstretching her hands 'maybe you saw what you wanted to see' Bellamy went silent now clearly in turmoil so Lexa laid her hands on his shoulders gently. 'I'd love it if she was alive' Lexa said smiling 'but she's gone and she isn't coming back as hard as it is you and I both need to except that'.

'Yea but I saw' Bellamy said quietly.

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but just then there was a loud crash from outside the room and sound of shouting 'what the' Talia said walking forward opening the door and walking back out in to the main hall the rest of the group followed her pushing through the crowds of people running out the building they were just in time to see one of Talia's men swing a sword down on the arm of a shirtless bloodied man and it stop just as it cut the skin like it had hit armour.

'What is that' Lexa said turning around looking at Murphy.

'Nothing good' he said frowning.

'Yea' Bellamy said quietly looking at Murphy 'didn't you say guys like him are bullet-proof as well'.

'Yea' Murphy said scowling 'Alie called them tin men she uses some kind of mix of Nano tech liquid metal and carbon fibre to give them subdermal body armor making them like you say bullet-proof plus most bladed weapons as well'.

There was a moments silence now as the tin man started to walk towards the group 'wait' Bellamy said quickly thinking of something 'Talia is there a back way out of here'.

'You want to run' Lexa shouted shocked.

'No' Bellamy shouted back firing his gun at the tin man the shot hit him and blood spurted out but the bullet stayed the stuck in the mans skin it did however slow him down 'there are grenades and an automatic rifle in the jeep were going to need'.

'That's excellent' Murphy said quickly 'that could work'.

'Octavia you show him the way' Talia said clearly excepting the plan walking forward drawing her swords 'we'll slow him down'.

'Murphy you go with Octavia' Bellamy said quickly firing again at the tin man he knew it was better he did it.

'Alright' Murphy said gruffly turning around and following Octavia as Bellamy shot at the tin man again.

'How do you think they even knew we were here' Lexa said drawing her sword as she Bellamy and Talia stepped forward as the rest of Talia's men where seeing to the rest of the people.

'I don't know maybe this guy was watching us back at Polis' Bellamy said frowning firing his gun again but this time the tin man barely flinched 'but whatever the reason I imagine the army of light probably wants all of us dead Lexa so I'd say they are motivated to track us all down'.

* * *

'So Octavia' Murphy said grinning slightly as they both walked quickly down a rather dusty corridors 'care explaining why you're here of all places instead of with Indra say'.

'I'll tell you Murphy' she said through gritted teeth clearly annoyed 'if you tell me why you are still hanging around with Bellamy a guy who has tried to kill you a dozen time'.

'That was a long time ago' Murphy said grinning amused by how much the question had clearly got to Octavia 'and besides I owe Bellamy'.

'What exactly do you owe him Murphy' Octavia asked curious now as they reached a door and she pulled it open but once she did all thoughts of what Murphy might owe Bellamy left her mind 'Clarke' she said breathlessly feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of her. 'How are you here' she asked backing away as Clarke walked forward looking from her strange expression that looked like she was inspecting them to Murphy's look of utter shock and fear in disbelief she looked back at Clarke but it was defiantly her hair was red now for some reason and she was dressed in black lever but was defiantly her.

'I'm here to help' Clarke said finally slowly clearly thinking about each word 'where are the others'.

'Clarke what happened I saw…. stab you' Murphy asked now stuttering slightly 'I saw you die'.

'Well clearly you were wrong' Octavia shouted angry now thinking of Bellamy however much she might hate him right now he was still her brother and if he could get the person back he loved she wanted that for him.

'It's ok Octavia' Clarke said in a calm neutral voice 'I'm here now I've missed Bellamy can you take me to him'.

'Yes of courses' Octavia said out stretching her hand smiling 'I think he might have seen you earlier Clarke you have no idea how happy he will be to see'….

But before she could finish Murphy grabbed her arm and why'll he pulled her back he fired his gun at Clarke's leg she staged backwards and blood spurted out but she clearly didn't feel it 'clever John' Clarke said through gritted teeth standing up right.

'What' Octavia said shocked by her reaction to the bullet and Clarke's use of Murphy's first name?

'I don't think that's Clarke any more' Murphy said urgently pulling her backwards getting her to run back the way they had come.

 **I know it's going to annoy you all me ending the chapter there but it really seemed like a good places to end the chapter but any way hope you enjoyed it and please review also got to say this season of the 100 just keeps getting better.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The army of light

 **A thank you to the new followers it's always nice to see my story getting attention this chapter will be a bit longer plus Bellamy and Lexa will finally meet up with Clarke something I'm sure you've all been waiting for hope you enjoy and please review I would like to know what people think of what I'm doing with Clarke.**

 **Also sorry it took me a while to get this one to you all life got in the way.**

'Try harder' the tin man spat smiling as Lexa's sword slid of him again.

'How about this' Bellamy shouted firing his gun at tin man again before Lexa could respond the built hit the side of the man's head cutting in to his ear but it was deflected and actually grassed the side of Talia's leg knocking her to the floor.

'Really' the tin man laughed seeing this gloating as Talia tried to pull herself up but Lexa didn't respond the looking at the man's ear had given her an idea of a way to get through the man's amour quickly she talked the him with all the strength she could muster forcing the man to the ground 'Bellamy his mouth' she yelled her face against the tin man's stomach holding his legs to keep him still.

Bellamy realised what she was saying to do immediately 'how about this' he snarled jumping on top of the tin man's chest holding back his head forcing his gun in the man's mouth and pulling the trigger.

Lexa heard the gun shot then she also heard a loud popping kind of sound looking up moving in to a seating bastion she saw Bellamy with a discussed looking scowl on his face covered in fick blood craning her neck she saw that the tin man's eyes were both now to bloodied holes his hears had blood streaming out of them as well 'ok' Lexa said trying to hold back a smile 'that was'.

'Discussing' Bellamy spat completing her sentence trying to wipe some blood of his face 'his eyes exploded'.

'Well I guess the force had to go somewhere' Lexa said laughing now deciding to give up trying to hold it in so she just let laughter her anxiety was causing come.

Bellamy looked from Talia who was seating next to him now staring at the remains of the tin man who was smiling herself to Lexa's laughing face 'well' he said looking at Talia grinning deciding to join in 'are you going to back the war now'.

'I don't now' Talia said still giggling slightly.

This got Bellamy laughing as well now 'what do we have to do' he asked exasperated looking at Lexa who had just stopped 'Lexa' he said surprised by the change he knew her quit well now they weren't quit as much of unknowns to each other they had once been but he had never seen her look like this. 'Lexa what is' he began concerned she kind of looked like she had just seen something that she was happy and devastated about at the same time as this thought accrued to him Bellamy realised where her eyes were looking turning now he saw what it was a felt all the things Lexa was no doubt feeling himself.

'Clarke' he said breathlessly finding it hard to breath after a few minutes pulling himself up swaying as he did he felt like the world was spinning.

'How are you here' Lexa asked getting up as well swaying just as Bellamy had grabbing hold of Talia as she did who had risen as well.

'It doesn't matter' Clarke said smiling a strange smile at them both 'all that matters is I'm here now I've missed you both'.

'Your right it doesn't' Bellamy said smiling brightly stepping forward 'I think I might have seen you earlier Clarke'.

Lexa moved forward as well but Talia grabbed her arm pulling back 'somethings wrong' she hissed quickly looking at Lexa 'what's with the new look' Talia asked turning back to Clarke 'and I'm sorry but I think I would like to know where you have been'.

Bellamy sighed gritting his teeth stopping in his tracks looking again at Clarke she wasn't blond any more she was a redhead he should have seen that about her right away it had always been one of the things he had found most beautiful about her and he had never seen Clarke whereing that much lever. He had said it himself earlier what could be happening here but this was her this was the brave princes he loved 'it's a long story' Clarke said in response to Talia's question smiling that strange smile directly at Bellamy 'I see you have looking after my watch' she added gesturing at his wrist he could see it was different from the way she normally smiled but he didn't care.

'Yea' he said smiling taking another step forward flexing his wrist.

'Bellamy wait' Lexa said urgently pulling out of Talia's grip as Bellamy stepped forward not wanting to believe it but knowing deep down something was wrong.

'It's Clarke Lexa' Bellamy said turning around smiling gesturing for her to come over 'come on we both would have given anything for this to happen a few hours ago'.

Turning back around Bellamy moved to embrace Clarke his arms outstretched and as he did this murphy and Octavia suddenly appeared running back in to the hall 'no Bellamy don't' Octavia yelled but before he could respond Bellamy saw Clarke's eyes narrow and in speed he hadn't seen before she grabbed the exposed flesh of his arm tightly.

'Clarke' Bellamy yelled falling to his knees her hand was burning his arm like acid smiling she let go and he fell on his back but the burning didn't stop looking at his arm he saw that it had turned black where she had touched him and the blackness was spreading.

'Stop right there' Talia said moving in to a defensive bastion but Clarke just pushed her aside with a strength she didn't look capable of and stepped towards Lexa.

'Clarke what are you doing' Lexa yelled as Murphy reached for Talia his gun raised in Clarks direction helping her to her feet and Octavia tried to help Bellamy but whatever Clarke had done was clearly causing him a lot of pain.

'Really' Clarke dead paned looking at Murphy smiling 'that didn't work before why would it work now'.

'Just in your chest' Murphy said in a determined voice 'maybe I should try putting one in your head'.

'O go ahead' she said chuckling slightly 'if somehow you did it I have no doubt her' she gestured at Lexa 'and him' she gestured at Bellamy 'would kill you John'.

'Wait' Murphy said thinking 'there aren't too many people that call me John' he added biting his tong concentrating 'Alie' he said quietly after a few minutes thought.

'Well done' Clarke said smiling 'he's smarter than you all give him credit for' she continued turning back to face Lexa.

'You're not her are you' Lexa said her jaw hardening razing her sword.

'No and yes' Clarke said cryptically 'your speaking to Alie not Clarke but she's her as well in part'.

'You bitch' Bellamy shouted his face contorted in pain trying to get up and failing.

'What did you do to him' Octavia yelled at Alie catching him trying to help Bellamy stop whatever was happening to his arm.

'It doesn't matter' Alie said turning 'he was supposed to be dead by now any way' as she talked Lexa moved forward hoping for a distraction but just as she reached arm's length of Alie one of her arms wiped around and punched Lexa with such force she was sent flying backwards. 'This is very disappointing' Alie said frowning stepping towards Lexa as she pulled her self-back to her feet quickly 'I wanted all the people that were here to see this happen see me kill there commander along with you and you' she said gesturing at Talia and Bellamy in turn.

'I wanted you to die in the bombing at first you know but then I thought this would give me a chance to show the people what a real queen can do but I guess not' she finished giving a slight shrug taking another step towards Lexa.

'You think you can take my place' Lexa spat 'some computer some machine'.

'Well well' Alie said mockingly 'look who's been learning not like it matters its over there can only be one commander or queen or chancellor or whatever you want to call it and that's not you that's me'. Lexa tried to swing her sword at Alie but paused only seeing Clarke in front of her and Alie took advantage and pushed her to the ground with one hand 'your just weak Lexa' Alie said sighing pressing her foot down on lexa's chest 'the people will be better without you'.

'We will see about that' Talia yelled rushing forward swinging with her own sword but Clarke court her arm without even looking stopping her there was a sound of sizzling flesh and then Talia screamed and fell to the ground clutching her wrist that was turning black the same ways Bellamy's had.

As she fell to the floor Murphy lunged forward successfully catching Alie of guard pushing her off Lexa her and on to the ground jumping on top of her Murphy started punching her as hard as he could not caring it was Clarke sending some kind of black blood everywhere. But after a few minutes a hand wiped up and punched him in the side of the face knocking him off of her 'well done John' Alie said getting up 'when this is all done I'll defiantly have you join the city of light'.

'Never going to happen' Murphy spat scrambling to his feet.

Taking advantage of alie's momentary distraction Lexa grabbed her from behind holding her arms to her sides lifting her up holding her against her own body 'Octavia Murphy' she yelled 'do something' but for they could reach Alie pulled out of her grip with an impossible strength.

'Nice try' Alie sneered at Lexa.

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but then to gun shots cut through the silence and then Alie fell to the ground Murphy had shot her in both her legs 'we need to get out of here' he snarled grabbing Talia's arm and pulling her up.

'We can't' Lexa began but then several men appeared at the end of the hall and she could tell they were all tin men 'your right' she said urgently scowling hating that it was so quickly helping Octavia pull Bellamy up who's arm was now a red and black mess.

'Go on then Lexa' she heard Alie scream as they were running out of the hall 'leave that's all you actually do isn't it leave'.

* * *

'Murphy what do we do' Lexa yelled holding Bellamy who was screaming in pain down in the back on the jeep with Octavia's help why'll Murphy drove as fast as he could away from the temple and tried to help Talia at the same time.

'I don't know' he spat 'I don't even know what she did'.

'Maybe we should' Octavia said scared gesturing at Lexa's sword and then back to Bellamy's arm.

'Don't you dare' Bellamy spat grabbing lexa's shirt and pulling her down to face him.

With ease she pulled out of his grip 'let me think' she hissed 'whatever this is its eating away at the flesh' Lexa thought a loud looking down at Bellamy's arm 'we need to clean it somehow'.

'No shit' Bellamy yelled leaning forward but Lexa just pushed him back down as she did so something accrued to her.

'Do we have any alcohol' she shouted turning towards Murphy.

'Yea in the medical kit' he began bewildered 'but'.

'Yes' Lexa said triumphantly cutting across him leaning over the seats and picking up the green box she recognised as a medical kit opening it she pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol 'now' she continued lining back 'I need one of your lighters'.

'Here' Octavia said pulling one out of her pocket 'but what do you'.

'Hold him down Octavia' Lexa said determined snatching the lighter from her in one hand and opening the rubbing alcohol with the other.

'O' Octavia said realising her plan pulling Bellamy back tightly with both of her arms.

'Lexa wait' Bellamy yelled scared as Lexa pulled his arm forward and poured the rubbing alcohol all over it.

'Sorry I can't do that Bellamy' she said opening the lighter.

* * *

'I hate you' Bellamy spat through gritted teeth an hour latter looking past Murphy as he was bandaging up his arm at Lexa.

'I saved your life Bellamy grow up' she dead panned turning around looking at Talia who was staring at the large reunion of a building they had stopped the jeep outside of 'how you doing' she asked pointing at Talia's own bandaged arm she had done the same to her she had done to Bellamy once she saw it had worked.

'There probably burning the temple down right now' Lexa Talia said in a detached voice not looking at her directly.

'Probably' Lexa nodded seriously 'but you've got to see'.

'Of course I see this war concerns everyone' Talia cut across her.

'Good' Lexa nodded 'you should come back to Polis with us'.

Talia opened her mouth to respond but just then Octavia walked past them heading away from the jeep 'Octavia' Murphy called rushing after her.

'Stay here watch Bellamy' Lexa said quickly following them.

Frowning tail watched them rushing away knowing full well what would be going on with Octavia right now deciding to let Lexa deal with it she turned back towards the jeep 'how you doing in there' she asked looking at Bellamy how seemed to have gotten it worse than she had.

'I'm fucking brilliant' Bellamy said closing his eyes and leaning his head back in his seat.

'If you want to talk' she ventured quietly.

'No I don't want to talk' Bellamy spat still not looking at her but she could tell his voice was getting weaker he was probably going to pass out soon.

'How are you and Lexa friendly' Talia asked shaking her head biting her tong wanting to try and understand them.

'We are not friends' Bellamy said his voice getting steadily weaker 'we just work together we can do that because we bonded in a way over our shared greaf'.

'But what happens now Wandeda is' Talia said slowly.

'I don't know' Bellamy cut across her looking up breathily but then falling back 'I don't know but in the end me and Lexa will both do what we think is best for our people the same way I think you will Talia' he said her voice slurring 'at least I hope we will'.

'Bellamy' Talia said concerned leaning forward but she could see he had just passed out 'wish I could do that' she smiled turning and leaning against the jeep 'and I think you right Bellamy' she continued not caring he couldn't hear 'you me Lexa we all do what we think is best for our people but that's it isn't it what we think is best. Were all still human we don't have some magical way of knowing what the right call is we make bad calls mistakes just like everybody else you and Lexa both have done that so how do I know I'm not making a mistake here as well' she trailed off in to silence now thinking about what she should do.

* * *

'Octavia' Lexa heard Murphy shout as she pushed him away as she walked round the back of the ruin 'why are you doing this'.

'I'm not coming back with you' she spat 'I don't care what Talia does I'm not'.

'Octavia' Lexa said in a commanding tone as she reached them 'you saw' she continued slowly trying not to think about Clarke too much.

'I don't care Lexa' Octavia shouted 'I am not going to work with any of you not after Lincoln'.

Lexa frowned remembering when Bellamy had explained to her about Lincoln's death 'Bellamy made a difficult choice' she began slowly 'but even still he feels real bad about it and wants to make it up to you' she opened her mouth to continue but she looked at Octavia's face and thought better of it.

'It's not just him' she said coldly 'it's you Lexa because of you he's done things he would never have before guess you didn't have Clarke to corrupt any more so you decided to take advantage of my brother just like Pike'.

Lexa just glared in response clenching her jaw not wanting to lose her composure 'what about you' Murphy said shrewdly glaring himself.

'What' Octavia snapped her head flipping round to face him?

'The Octavia I remember would never have run away from a fight' he said sternly 'she might have been annoying but she was bad ass and she did what was right'.

'Yes Octavia' Lexa said cuttingly glaring at her 'I've heard stories about him' she continued gesturing at Murphy 'and even he's here helping us fight this war if Lincoln was alive what do you think he would be doing'. Octavia opened her mouth to speak but Lexa wasn't done so she continued speaking lounder 'and when it comes to your brother one before he began working for the coalition to pay off hid debt everything he did I didn't make him do it he chose to help me defeat Ontari the same way you and Lincoln both did. Two despite the fact me and Bellamy kind of hate each I have been the one trying to help him the past few months all I have really been doing is trying to give him a reason to live to save him from himself even though the girl I loved might very well have chosen him over me so how about you show a little gratitude for doing the thing you should have been doing'.

Octavia just looked at Lexa shocked by this Murphy did as well he had known Bellamy hadn't been in a good place but it was shocking for him to see Lexa's normally calm demeanour crack this much Octavia remained silent for a long why'll not sure what to say confused by all this 'why' she manged finally in a small voice.

'It's what Clarke would have wanted me to do' Lexa said calming down 'plus I thought maybe if I got to know him I could figure out which one of us she would have chosen'.

'Well I guess you will' Octavia began in a curl tone but seeing the hurt in Lexa face stopped her 'sorry' she said quickly back tracking 'I can't imagine what must being going through your head right now'.

'No you can't' Lexa said coldly 'only person who could is your brother and let me tell you right now he's going to need you'.

'Him' Octavia began defiantly but Murphy this time cut across her.

'What about him Octavia' he shouted 'he's been swallowing a lot of things his entire life so he can help you and your not even going to try to do that'.

'Would ever of you in my bastion' Octavia snapped.

'Bellamy helped kill hundreds of my people' Lexa said flippantly 'and I put all that aside and worked with because it was the right thing to do'.

'Best for you not the right thing' Octavia hissed 'he had skills you needed so you took advantage of his grief and got them for your side'.

'Your right' Lexa said quietly 'in a way I did do that but are you really telling me your doing the right thing running away from this war'.

Octavia stopped here unable to deny Lexa's comment 'if you come back Octavia' Murphy said softer now 'it wouldn't have to be for Bellamy or any one even it could just be because its what's right'.

'It wouldn't mean I forgive ever of you' Octavia said glaring at Lexa.

'I never said it would' Lexa's said deciding to return to her normal impassive tone.

Octavia didn't respond to this she just scowled and walked past Lexa heading back towards Bellamy and Talia 'well done' Murphy smiled sarcastically walking past her as well following Octavia 'you manage to do that with Talia and this whole thing might not be a complete failure'.

'You know I do find it incredible how Bellamy puts up with you' she said coldly turning around her self-walking beside Murphy.

'You put up with Bellamy' Murphy laughed 'and you to have much big issues between you two than me and him do'.

'True' Lexa frowned 'but we have an understanding'.

'Is that what you call it' Murphy began just as they turned a corner and saw Octavia standing next to the jeep and Bellamy looking perplexed 'where's Talia' Murphy said automatically.

'She's not here' Lexa said under her breath more to herself than Murphy 'she's not going to give me her support'.

'I thought we needed her' Murphy said his voice begging to quiver.

'We do' Lexa sighed looking at Murphy 'but it looks like we're not going to be getting her'.

 **Bit of a depressing note to end it on I know but this felt like a 100 kind of thing to do also I have a plan on how to work this but also at least Octavia's back now I hope some of you are happy about that and if any of you are wondering about Lincoln don't worry you won't have to wait too long to find out what happened to him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for taking so long I've had a lot on but please review and tell me what you think things are really starting to happen now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The army of light

 **Thank you to all the new follows as well as the people who favorited my story all the attention is really nice and it inspires me to wright more now here we are I hope you enjoy and please review its interesting to hear what people think.**

 **Also to anyone who hasn't voted the 100 has been nominated a bunch for the tv scoop awards so go vote and give the 100 attention we all know it deserves.**

Five months ago

'You don't need to do this' Kane said in a pleading voice as Abby packed medical supplies in to boxes inside one of the store rooms almost ready for her group to leave Arkaida for how long he didn't know in fact part of him wondered if she would ever come back and her leaving today wasn't a forever kind of thing.

'Yes I do Kane' Abby said in a detached voice not stopping packing the boxes not even looking up at him.

'Abby you should stay' Kane begged 'people need you here I need you'.

'What about what I need Marcuse' Abby said stopping now and looking up at him her eyes filling with tears.

'Ok' he said frowning 'I see what you're saying but how is this going to help you Abby'.

'Because being here reminds me of her' she said tears falling silently down her cheeks 'it reminds me off all the ways I fail her Marcuse and I don't want to, I can't face that right now'.

'Ok but Abby' Kane began.

'You know Marcos it's ironic' Abby said almost laughing cutting across him.

'What is' he said taken aback by this feeling confused.

'Clarke final got what she wanted, peace all she had to was die' she sobbed Kane just stood there now in shocked silence not sure what to say in response to this using this as an opportunity Abby almost ran out the door leaving Kane standing there not knowing what to do he wanted so badly to run after her but he just didn't know if it would be right if he did.

present day

In a slightly larger coastal village Abby shat in the local bar staring up at the sealing feeling buzzed from the liker she had been drinking, Jackson her and the rest of her little group were going to be moving on tomorrow so she knew she should go get some sleep but she just couldn't quit work up the will to move. Just as Abby was debating perhaps radioing Jackson to come get her he had started insisting that she keep her radio on her at all times resonantly a voice asked he didn't say it but she knew he was worried she would do something stupid a voice asked 'are you Abby griffin' looking up Abby saw a youngish looking grounder standing in front of her.

'Yes' Abby said pulling herself upright smiling weakly 'can I help you'.

'Well' the grounder said looking embarrassed 'I was hoping you could'.

'Tell you about my daughter' Abby said finishing his sentence rolling her eyes this sort of thing had happened a lot of the last few months.

'Well' he said drawing out the words 'yea'.

'Sight down' Abby said sighing 'ask whatever you want to ask'.

'Well' he said sighting down beside her 'what was she like as a child could you tell she was going to be a worrier'.

'Could I tell she was going to be a worrier' Abby laughed it wasn't the first time she had been asked this question since she had hit the road but the absurdity it still got to her could she tell Clarke was going to be a worrier that sweet caring little girl she had been on the ark that wanted to be a doctor like her a worrier 'no' Abby said finally frowning.

'Really' the grounder said nodding 'I would have thought you would be able to tell'.

'She was very different when she was younger' Abby sighed trying not to think about those memory's too much.

'Really' he said smiling 'were they all different'.

'Who do you mean' Abby asked not sure who he was asking about.

'The others who were first to come down from the sky like' he paused here clearly trying to remember a name 'her second errrm the inside man' he continued looking upwards biting his lip in concentration.

'Bellamy Blake' Abby said sighing 'I don't know I didn't know him or any of the others before really never did she him and Clarke only met when they came down here I don't know what he was like before'.

'Wow' the grounder said clearly surprised 'I would have thought him and wandeda went way back'.

Abby smiled a little at this Clarke had defiantly found a lot when she came down to earth 'look' she said leaning forward gesturing to the grounder for his name.

'Dembi' he said smiling.

'Dembi' Abby nodded 'look Bellamy and Clarke had known each other for just over a year when she died but sometimes you can meet her person who you just fit with' she stopped here realising she didn't actually know anything more than this she didn't know what things were like between her daughter and what she didn't even know that Bellamy had clearly loved Clarke but she had no idea what her feels were like for him. 'I'm sorry dembi' she murmured quickly getting up wobbling slightly and rushing out of the bar needing to get away once outside she let the cold night air bite in to her letting the tears run down her face 'I'm sorry' she said under her breath 'I'm so sorry Clarke' after a minute of this she took in a deep breath and started walking in the direction of the building they were staying at.

As she walked moving from side to side as she did Abby saw a figure walking towards her she couldn't quit make them out but she could see that they were dressed in some kind of black lever get up as the figure got close she opened her mouth to make a drunken remark about what they were wearing but then she saw the figures face. 'Clarke' she gasped feeling her world shatter wondering if she had gone crazy tonight at some point and not realised it or maybe if she had somehow died 'how is this possible' she said staggering to a halt 'I was told they said' she spluttered.

'We don't have time mum' Clarke said quickly urgency in her voice 'you need to get out of here take Jackson and the others and head back to Arkadia as quickly as you can'.

'What Clarke' Abby said taken aback 'I thought you were dead we all thought you were dead I'm not going anywhere' she frowned shaking her head 'what on earth happened to you'.

'Mum we don't have time' Clarke almost shouted frustrated 'she's already tried to kill Bellamy and Lexa twice now she's coming after you'.

'Who's coming after me' Abby asked automatically thinking about the army of light she had heard talked about in the villages and towns.

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but all of a sudden she doubled over in pain 'not now' she pleaded scrunching her eyes shoot concentrating on something Abby didn't know what 'please not now'.

'Clarke what is it, what's wrong' Abby said scared grabbing hold of her arm pulling up trying to see what was happening.

'It doesn't matter' Clarke shouted pushing her away taking a few steps backwards 'Mum if you ever see me again I want you to run just run get away from me' Clarke doubled over again now and through up some kind of black liquid.

'Clarke' Abby almost screamed moving forward but then stopped as Clarke looked up and Abby saw the look in her eye 'Clarke' she said again backing away instinctively.

'I've been looking for you' she said in a cold different voice now straightening herself upright.

'Clarke' Abby said again stepping away instinctively but not really knowing why.

'Come here' Clarke snarled all of a sudden lunging at Abby.

But she slipped out of grip looking down at her arm shocked at her Abby saw where Clarke's hand had made contact with her coat there were now several black streaks on the fabric 'what did you do Clarke' she said taken aback quickly taking of her jacket as the fabric began to smoke burring somehow.

Before she could answer there was a loud explosion on the outskirts of the village the burst of red an orange flames distracted Clarke in that moment and as her head turned Abby was shocked to see Jackson pulling at her appearing seemingly out of nowhere 'we need to get out of her' he whispered urgently 'the army of light is here'.

Turning back a moment latter Alie saw Jackson dragging a reluctant Abby away towards the waiting jeep in the distance she moved to follow them but her legs didn't respond 'no' she hissed 'you're not in control I am' but her legs still refused to respond only moving when the jeep was speeding away 'your only delaying me Clarke' she said with venom in her voice seemingly talking to no one 'your mouther will die and we will see how strong you are then'.

* * *

Frowning Bellamy stared at the empty seats across from him seating on the sky crew ambassador seat why'll Lexa tried to stop the ice nation and tree crew ambassador arguing only about half the coalition actually had ambassador in Polic at the minute Talia running off had meant exactly what Lexa had said it would mean. In the past week the coalition had started to fracture in fighting starting up between different clans and those were just the ones who still had leaders serval clans were in practical civil war now 'I want to hear from the sky crew ambassador' a voice called all of a sudden breaking Bellamy out of his train of thought.

'Excuse me' he said looking up at the ice nation ambassador who was addressing him.

'The commander tells us that Wonheda is behind these attacks behind the army of light are we supposed to believe your clan knows nothing' the man spat stepping in his direction.

'Our leader almost died at the bombing I'm only ambassador now because the last guy did die' Bellamy shouted standing up 'they tried to kill me as well are you really accusing us'.

'Well we all know what things where like for you in relation to wonheda' the man said in a cutting voice 'and you ticket Ontari how do we know you're not fooling us the way you fooled her'.

Bellamy moved towards the ambassador now rage rising inside him but he found Lexa blocking his way 'sight down Bellamy' she snarled glaring at him.

Gritting his teeth in anger he looked down at Lexa's determined face he could get past her if he wanted to and, but what then he thought 'fine' he almost growled after a few minutes deciding to take the high road stepping backwards.

'Then again' the ambassador smiled sarcastically 'maybe you have her now I did wonder why the commander keeps you around you two help each other in those long nights do you'.

It was Lexa that moved now pulling her sword out if a flash and sinking in the man's gut 'anyone else want to insult me' she yelled looking around the room pulling out her sword and letting the man's body fall to the floor.

No one spoke no one dared everyone in the room looking anywhere but in too Lexa's murderous face 'Heda' Titus said softly after a few minutes stepping forward laying a hand on her shoulder.

Turning Lexa looked up in to his eyes and then down at her blood covered sword you shouldn't have done that she thought to herself her eyes crossed now to Bellamy's shocked face even he thinks that was a mistake she thought biting her tong 'dismissed' she said under her breath and then headed quickly towards the door.

Bellamy moved to follow Lexa but as she opened the door and left the room fallowed by Titus Echo moved in front of him blocking him from following them 'out of my way' he snapped he had known Roan had sent her with the ice nation delegation but he had no desire to talk to her.

'Bellamy we need to talk' she said in a serious tone.

'I'm not in the mood Echo now move' he said trying to push past her but she just pushed back.

'Fine what' he almost snarled pulling her to one side as the other ambassadors filed out the room.

'What exactly is your problem Bellamy' Echo shouted 'never me or Roan had anything to do with what Ontari did you know that, she got the support she had from the former queens loyalists'.

'Like you would have cared if she had won the war' Bellamy spat 'and Echo I haven't forgotten that you'.

'Really Bellamy' cut across him glaring at him 'I'm sorry about that girl but you and I both know she wasn't the girl you would have saved if it had been a choice'.

'You said you wanted to talk' Bellamy practically growled.

'We've been having some problems' Echo sighed 'we think it might be the army of light'.

'What's wrong' Bellamy said sighing himself now closing his eyes trying his best to rain in his temper.

'Warriors have been going missing' Echo said in a serious tone 'good ones loyal men who wouldn't be taken easy we think the army is taking them'.

'Forgive me for being blunt here' Bellamy said opening his eyes frowning 'but what do you want Lexa or for that matter me to do about it you know we are trying to deal with all the problems the army of light is causing'.

'Well a little special attention would be nice' Echo frowned 'also if you are fighting back against the army of light this is an opportunity to do just that Bellamy'.

'I'll talk to Lexa about it Echo' Bellamy sighed frowning know she was right but not wanting to admit that moving to turn around and walk after Lexa and Titus.

'You know Bellamy Maxwell really didn't go about it in the right way' Echo said calmly 'but can I ask is there anything go on between you two'.

'No' Bellamy snapped flipping back around 'we still hate each other Echo we just also respect each other now as well'.

'OK' Echo said seemingly accepting this.

'Also it is worth reminding you she's in to girls' Bellamy said snidely gritting his teeth.

'Well I guess that's one thing you have in common' Echo said flippantly smiling.

'You're a real bitch Echo' Bellamy said turning around and walking out the door.

'Love you to' Echo called after him laughing.

* * *

'Well that went well' Bellamy said a few minutes later finding Lexa and Titus alone in a room down the hall.

'Show your commander some respect' Titus shouted as he walked in and shut the doors behind him.

'Screw you Titus' Bellamy spat back 'she just killed that guy'.

'Had to be done Bellamy' Lexa said calmly 'I couldn't let a challenge like that go unanswered'.

'Sure I guess' Bellamy shrugged 'but did you really need to kill him' Lexa paused here and Bellamy could tell she thought he was right 'I just had a chat with Echo' he said quickly changing the subject in spite of certain parts of himself he had no desire to rub it in.

'What did she say' Lexa asked quietly.

'Apparently a bunch of warriors have been disappearing in the ice nation her and Roan think it's the army of light there asking for our help' Bellamy said calmly.

'You said our' Lexa said questioningly cocking her head to one side.

'Yea I know I did' he said closing his eyes feeling embarrassed 'can we just call it a slip of the tong please'.

'OK' Lexa said smiling slightly 'but you are an ambassador and one of my warriors so I think our is the right word to use'.

'Heda' Titus said meaningfully stepping in now 'what about the ice nation we can't'.

'I don't know' Lexa said cutting across him turning away from both him and Bellamy and walking a few paces away clearly trying to think.

Looking out one of the rooms windows she thought about the things Murphy had said once they had got back to Polic that as he understood it Alie had probably implanted herself in to Clarke so she could have a body when she had asked what that meant for Clarke he had been unable to tell her anything what he knew about this was by his own admission limited. This new kind of not knowing when it came to Clarke would have been bad enough but over the last few nights the commanders had been telling her in her dreams the thing she didn't want to believe was true that Clarke was dead her body might still be alive but the real Clarke was gone and she had to kill this demon that was walking around in her body.

Sighing she turned back to the others both men staring at her expectantly 'I still have no idea what the right call here is' she scowled you do you just need to have someone else tell you what it is a little voice in her head said 'Bellamy' Lexa said loudly turning his direction shaking her head slightly trying not to think about having to killing Clarke.

'Yes' Bellamy said politely actually smiling which was usual for him.

Lexa sighed trying to think 'you said you were lousing people how many guys would you say you have left'.

'About a hundred' Bellamy frowned 'and if you want to know back at Arkadia in terms of guards probably about that again'.

'Heda if you are looking for forces for some kind of engagement' Titus said quickly 'I would counsel against that there aren't many other crew we can rely on to support us right now besides skycrew treecrew and ice nation an treecrew is not as' he began eyeing Bellamy.

'Seriously' Bellamy cut in 'your bring that up'.

'Well it's true' Titus said defiantly 'if not for you'.

'We wouldn't have defeated Ontari' Lexa said loudly not wanting to get in to this again 'and Titus I wasn't asking because I want to go on some ill-conceived campaign we don't even know where the army of light is I was asking because I want to go to Arkadia and it would make more sense if I travel with Bellamy's people'.

'O OK' Bellamy said sounding surprised 'that's fine Lexa we can do that but can I ask why you want to go to Arkadia'.

'Yes Heda' Titus said looking at her confused 'why do you want to go to Arkadia'.

'I need to have something confirmed for me if I'm going to do it' she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

 **Well there we are and sorry this one took longer than I expected with things the way they are with the story I want to spend more time getting things right specially with a chapter this long as always please review I enjoy hearing what people think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The army of light

 **Ok here we are I'm sorry but this chapter is a little shorter I needed to file a little bit of space between the last chapter and the next in terms of the story and what I have here it just made sense to me more having it being its own chapter so I hope you don't mind also as always please review.**

As Octavia helped load supplies for the trip to Arkadia in to the jeeps she saw Indra was standing at the refuges open entrance frowning she walked other to her she didn't much want to talk but she knew there was no avoiding her 'horse crew' Indra said bluntly not looking impressed 'why them you had a place by my side'.

'You know why' Octavia said glaring cutting across her 'you remember what you said when I told you about Lincoln's death and what Bellamy did'.

'Yes' Indra said coldly her face not betraying any emotion 'and I stand by what I said your brother made the right choice if you don't now finally see that why are you here helping him'.

'Because it's the right thing to do' Octavia spat 'unlike most people in this dammed city I actually know what that is and for the record Indra so did Talia that's why horse crew'.

'Talia is cowered' Indra spat.

'You only say that because she doesn't follow orders blindly' Octavia spat 'she actually has principals'.

'She abandoned you ran away from this war' Indra said razing her voice glaring.

Octavia just glared in response not sure what to say she just turned and walked away back to the waiting jeeps as Murphy Monty Miller and most of the others started getting in.

* * *

'That was Clarke Jackson' Abby screamed pushing him against the side of the jeep they had driven most of the night only stopping now because they had entered some kind of dump.

'Really Abby' he shouted back 'I saw her to she wasn't acting like Clarke'.

'Yea but' Abby spluttered looking at the others backing away from Jackson 'you don't know what was going on there'.

'Never do you Abby' he said firmly pulling himself up 'we both only know what we have heard in passing'.

'It doesn't matter' Abby spat defiantly 'I'm here mouther I just know' Jackson and all the others just looked at her incredulously in response to this statement and she knew she wasn't going to convince any of them but she also knew she had to try.

* * *

'Well here we are' Murphy said in a rather nonchalant tone as he drove the jeep through Arkadia's open gates.

'It's nice to be back isn't it' Monty smiled from where he was sighting in the back as the jeep came to a halt 'it will be good to see Jasper and everyone' several shocked heads turned in his direction in response to this statement 'o come on' he shouted seeing there expressions 'I'm just trying to look on the bright side'.

'Sorry Monty but no one's really in the mood to look on the bright side' Bellamy sighed getting out.

Ignoring all of this Lexa got out herself and took a few steps towards the small crowd she could see gathered a short distance from where the jeeps had parked up curious 'this unelected administration tells us the coalition helps us' she heard a man at the centre yell 'but I say we help them more than they help us' looking around Lexa saw nodding heads to this. 'Chancellor Kane says that the commander is looking out for us but I say she's only looking out for herself she is using us to keep the ice nation down' gritting her teeth Lexa moved forward hearing this but a hand suddenly clasped down on her shoulder turning she saw Bellamy.

'That guy is part on the independence part he would love it if you did something Lexa so don't' he said seriously.

'Would you really let something like that go, if he was talking about you' Lexa snapped pulling out of his grip.

'There are people in the unionist party who call for my execution on a regular basis there OK forgiving you but not me for some reason' Bellamy said grinning 'so yes' he nodded 'also forgive me but I thought I was supposed to be the hot headed one in this little screwed up partnership we have not you'.

'Partnership' Lexa said questioningly grinning.

'Well what else would you call it' Bellamy shrugged.

'I don't know Bellamy, but I am technically your leader' Lexa said shrugging herself.

'Don't remind me' Bellamy said frowning turning around 'now come on lets go find Kane'.

* * *

'So Clarkes alive' Kane said slowly seating at the table in the meeting room they were in staring down at its metallic service his face in his hands once Bellamy and Lexa had finished telling him everything that had happened.

'Yea I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon Kane' Bellamy said seating with Lexa in front of him 'but it didn't seem like the sort of thing I could just tell you over the radio'.

'In fairness we don't really know that Bellamy' Lexa said slowly hating herself a little the moment she said this.

'Really' Bellamy hissed glaring at her murderously 'give the man a minute for pity sack'.

'No Bellamy' Kane said taking a deep breath looking up 'it's alright and Lexa's right from the sound of what you've told me we don't know really if Clarke is alive'.

'That's why I wanted us to come here' Lexa said quickly 'I was hoping you would have some that would be able to tell us something'.

'Yea Kane' Bellamy mumbled not happy with the way things were going 'I know Abby isn't here but we have other doctors right'.

'Yea we do' Kane said slowly a knowing expression on his face 'in fact I think we have someone who will be able to tell us what happened to Clarke once you tell him what you just told me.

* * *

'How is Jasper by the way' Octavia as her and Monty walked through a corridor looking for someone who knew where Jasper was.

'Last time I saw him he was actually doing well' Monty smiled.

'Good for him' Octavia said quietly smiling 'I wonder how he' she added slowly after a few minutes thought thinking about Lincoln.

'It's not about getting over it' Monty said quickly sensing what she was thinking 'it's about choosing to look forward it's what I try to do with my mouther'.

'I think our situations are a little different Monty' Octavia said frowning pondering this.

'Really Octavia' he said stopping walking taken aback by this 'my mother chose death over staying alive for me'.

'I'm sorry Monty' Octavia said stopping and turning to face him 'it's just'.

'You think you're the only one is breaking inside' Monty said harshly cutting across her.

'No that's not it' she said quickly shaking her head 'I just don't have anything to hold on to'.

'You have plenty to hold on to' Monty said flippantly 'you have a lot of people that would try to help you if you only let them'.

'Maybe' Octavia said quietly staring him down 'but all off those people you included took Bellamy's side'.

'It's not about take sides Octavia' Monty sighed.

'Isn't it' she said defiantly her voice shaking now 'do you think what Bellamy did was wrong' Monty didn't answer this he just looked her sympathetically 'see' she almost spat 'you say I have people but you all don't have a problem with what he did'.

'He had to make a choice Octavia' Monty sighed 'and when it comes right down to it what do you really think Lincoln would have done in Bellamy's bastion' Octavia just looked at him now shocked by this question not knowing how to answer it.

Six months ago

'You're going to be ok' Bellamy said putting her down against a wall why'll the sound of swords and gun fire went off around them raping a bandage around her leg.

'Thanks' Octavia said breathing heavily looking around 'I think we're going to win'.

'Yea I think we are' Bellamy said looking around at all the fighting going on around the base of the tower smiling for the first time Octavia could remember in a long time.

Smiling herself hope this could mean something good for him in regards to his grief over Clarke Octavia looked for Lincoln spotting her hope turned in to fear three of Ontaris men were attacking Lincoln and she could see any one close enough to help him 'Bellamy' she yelled pulling at him. But he dint move something had him transfixed looking bewildered Octavia saw that at the edge of the battle Ontaris was getting on to her horse backed by two of her men and no one was close enough to get to her ever except them 'don't do it' she begged 'let her go you've beaten her'.

Bellamy turned and looked at her now and she could see so much pain in his face 'please bell' she begged 'I can save Lincoln Clarke would want you to' Bellamy turned looked at Lincoln then at Ontari he could only chose one as he turned back Octavia could tell he had decided but not what 'bell' she pleaded.

'I'm sorry O' Bellamy said quietly.

'Bellamy' Octavia said shocked but he was already gone running towards Ontari turning she saw one of the men stabbing Lincoln 'no' she screamed.

Present day

'We shouldn't be here' Maxima said as her and Jasper stood outside of the gates of Arkadia waiting for them to open alone 'where losing time'.

'We tried to go after Abby on our own Maxima' Jasper said firmly glaring at her 'and look what happened' Maxima just frowned looking away remember what had happened to her guys 'we will probably be able to head right back out with reinforcements' he added as the doors opened fully and they walked forward. Walking in Jasper was shocked to see several jeeps he recognised as the ones Bellamy had in Polis parked up a short distance in front of the gate as well as several guys he knew to be with at the refuge as they called it standing around them chatting with people 'what the' he said taken a back.

'Jasper where have you been' one of the guards said walking up to him.

'What's all this Nathen' jasper asked pointing encoring the question.

'Bellamy came back a few hours ago with everybody' Nathen said frowning 'apparently people are saying the commander was with them'.

'Fantastic' Jasper smiled rushing forward he had come back for reinforcements and it looked like he was going to get them and more.

 **Now with Lincolns death I imagine there will be a lot of conflicting views there and in truth that was aim but please bear in mind you haven't seen Bellamy's prospective there which is something I plan to include so please wait for that before you make any definite decisions about weather Bellamy was right or wrong there.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The army of light

 **First thank you to the new followers as always it's nice to see my fic getting more attention and sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy with university work hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always please review.**

'So take us through what you think happened with Clarke' Bellamy said staring at Jonas Morgan who was seated in front of him Lexa and Kane on the other side of the table they were seating at Arkadia's one and only nero biologist so quit likely the only person on the plant that could tell them what Alie had done to Clarke.

'Please bear in mind I'm just guessing' he said slowly 'but from what your telling me I think Alie probably did something to Clarke after brain death had accrued saving the body but not the brain because if Alie is advanced as you say she wouldn't need a living brain to use a body'.

'So you're saying the part of Clarke that was Clarke the real Clarke is dead' Lexa said in a wooden cold detached voiced understanding enough of this conversation to understand this.

'Yes I'm so sorry, but's that's what I think' Jonas said softly.

'But you don't know do you' Bellamy said loudly almost begging someone to give him some any ray of hope.

'Bellamy' Kane began his voice cracking as he spoke grabbing his hand.

'But he doesn't know for sure Kane' Bellamy said turning to face him clearly on the verge of tears now.

'Bellamy' Lexa said quietly sighing trying to get his attention as sad as it was knowing this, she knew she had to get him to see the truth but just then the rooms door burst open 'what the' she snarled annoyed at the interruption looking up seeing Jasper who was looking like he had been in several resent fights there was also a girl stand behind him she recognised as one of Indra's seconds but she couldn't remember her name.

'I we' Jasper said quickly falling over his words 'had some run-ins with not just the army of light but Jaha we came back here for reinforcements which we need to sort out quickly there after Abby'.

'What' Kane shouted standing up his eyes wide with worry?

'Yea' Bellamy said worried himself 'how can you be so sure'.

'Because I saw Jaha and one of his lackeys that was a walking fire starter by the way stop attacking a village when they found a way to find Abby' Jasper said in a cold frustrated tone they were wasting time talking about this.

'OK I'm convinced' Lexa said getting up taking charge 'we should go help Abby and her people'.

'Yea' Bellamy nodded looking at her 'do you know where she might be Kane' he asked turning in Kane's direction.

'Yes but only a general idea unfortunately' Kane frowned.

'It doesn't matter' Jasper said quickly 'the closer we get to them the better our chases of raising them over the radio will be'.

'Of course' Kane nodded 'let's go' with that everyone walked out the door heading outside Bellamy did as well but he lagged behind slightly walking slower all this was reminding of Lincoln.

Six months ago

Bellamy shat in the room Ontari had given him in the tower staring at his radio thinking about everything he had done the past week to get her to trust him it had been bad really hard for him to do but it had worked to the point that Ontari now trusted him enough to leave him alone. Sighing Bellamy picked up the radio turned the dial to the Correct setting and then put in the code Sinclair had shown him in to it 'come in' he said in a quit tiered voice 'come in this Bellamy Blake it worked'.

'Bellamy' Monty almost shouted on the other end after a few minutes of tense silence sounding existed.

'Yea it's me' Bellamy smiled at hearing his voice.

'How are things there Bellamy' he asked quickly 'did it work are you in'.

'Yes Monty I'm in' Bellamy sighed holding back a yawn 'now go get Kane and Lexa we need to talk'.

Bellamy waited patiently for Kane and Lexa staring at the door to his room in mild disbelief amazing how quickly things had changed barley two weeks ago he had hated Lexa in truth he still hated her but now he was working with her for her even you could say but it wasn't like it was going to be a long term thing. After they had won this thing which he believed they would do he knew any trial Lexa gave him would result in his death something he was begging to be OK with because the chance of seeing Clarke again even if he ended up in hell she might be there to and if she was it wouldn't be hell to him.

'Bellamy' Kane's voice called eagerly all of a sudden pulling Bellamy away from his thoughts.

'I'm here' he said smiling slight holding his radio up to his mouth.

'So it worked then' Lexa's always slightly cold voice around him at least said coming over the radio now.

'Yes' Bellamy frowned 'I don't know much yet but she doesn't have as many warriors as you would think here in Polic 300 at maximum would be my guess'.

'That's interesting' Lexa said and Bellamy could tell she was turning this over in her mind 'maybe the ice nation isn't completely behind her'.

'Yet' Bellamy said quickly in a stony voice as far as he was concerned Roan and the rest of the ice nation were just waiting to see who won this war.

'Well is that everything Bellamy or is there anything else' she asked changing the subject.

'That's it for now' he frowned 'but I think we need to talk about figuring out some way I can get help while I'm here, in Mount weather I had Maya helping me I don't have anyone I can trust this time'.

'I thought that might be a problem' Lexa said quickly she had been ready for this.

'Well good' Bellamy said scowling he didn't like it when they agreed on something it just felt wrong to him and he doubted that could ever change 'any ideas then for what we can do about it'.

'How about I send Lincoln your sister and one or two others to set up camp covertly outside the city' Lexa began slowly no doubt knowing Bellamy would not like Octavia being brought up 'that way they can be back up for you when you need it plus they should be able to help you map out Ontari defences so we know how to attack them'.

'Hold up' Bellamy said quickly so surprised by this he momentarily forgot to object to Octavia being brought in to this 'what attack are you talking about Lexa'.

Present day

'I think we should keep this small' Bellamy said quickly as they all rushed outside 'maximum two jeeps we need to move quickly here the less people we have the easier it will be to do that'.

'Agreed' Lexa said moving a head of Bellamy and getting in one of the jeeps.

'Now Kane' Bellamy said seriously turning to face him a thought popping in to his head 'you can't come'.

'Like hell Bellamy' Kane snapped 'I'm coming it's Abby'.

'I understand Kane, believe me I understand' Bellamy said quickly trying his best to be diplomatic 'but you're the chancellor we can't afford to lose you right now'.

'You know he's right' Murphy said snidely as he passed by heading towards another jeep.

Kane frowned but Bellamy knew he had won the argument 'it's ok Kane' he said softly 'we can do this we'll save her and the others and bring them back home'.

'What about Felonious' Kane said quietly looking at Bellamy meaningfully 'or Clarke for that matter if she there when you find Abby'.

Bellamy didn't say anything he couldn't he didn't know what to say but thankfully this was when Monty chose to appear 'Bellamy I think' he said panting as he rushed up to him 'we should keep trying to reach them on the radio the closer we get the better our chances will be of reaching them'.

'Great idea' Bellamy said quickly turning in Monty's direction 'go with Murphy the jeep he's going in has the better radio'.

'Good idea Bellamy' Monty smiled rushing past him.

Bellamy made to move as well but Kane grabbed his arm stopping him 'Bellamy wait please' he pleaded.

'Ok' Bellamy sighed stopping but not turning staying with his back to Kane.

'I know things have been bad for you since' Kane began slowly 'you thought she'.

'Yes' Bellamy said harshly swivelling around cutting across him 'they have been terrible until recently I spent big parts of my day not only feeling like I wanted to die but feeling like part of me had already died but now I have hope'.

Kane didn't say anything he had almost shouted these last few words 'I know you do' he said quietly after a long tense silence 'but Bellamy please think about whether or not its false hope' he didn't want to respond to this so Bellamy just got in to the jeep next to a frowning Lexa and started the engine.

* * *

'How do you think this is going to go Bellamy' Lexa asked a short why'll later speaking slowly looking in to his face the was determinedly concentrating on the road as he drove rather fast towards were Abby supposedly was and maybe Alie or Clarke as she believed Bellamy was looking at it.

'I don't know' Bellamy said gruffly 'I haven't really thought about it'.

Lexa sighed at this shaking her head she knew it wasn't true 'don't lie Bellamy' she said softly glad it was only the two of them here right now.

'She could still be in there' Bellamy said under his breath not taking his eyes off the road.

'She dead Bellamy' Lexa said firmly 'she's not coming back'.

'But Lexa' he said glancing at her.

'She's not coming back' Lexa said again louder now 'we need to put Alie down Bellamy, if I can do it I will but I need to know if you have the opportunity you'll do what needs to be done'.

'I don't know if I can, ever since I thought she died I've felt like I lost part of my self like part of me died with her' Bellamy said in a small voice 'and now she might be' he added his voice begging to rise 'how can you just say you will do it Lexa you loved her as well' he asked accusingly changing tacked.

'Mount weather Bellamy' she said firmly 'I did'.

'You really want to bring that up now' Bellamy shouted cutting across her.

'My point' Lexa continued glaring 'is I cared for Clarke but that dint stop me doing what had to be done'.

'Had to be done is kind of debatable' Bellamy began.

'Bellamy' Lexa shouted 'just answer the question can you kill her if you have the chance'.

'I don't know' Bellamy said in a dry tone his voice cracking looking ahead now at the road.

Six months ago

'You're going to be ok' Bellamy said putting Octavia down against a wall while the sound of swords and gun fire went off around them raping a bandage around her leg.

'Thanks' Octavia said breathing heavily looking around 'I think we're going to win'.

'Yea I think we are' he said looking around smiling for the first time in he couldn't remember how long but then he thought about Ontari frowning he looked around for her spotting her fear and anger built up inside him she and two of her men were running for some houses she was going to run and he couldn't see anyone who could get to her to stop her.

'Bellamy' he head Octavia call pulling at his leg as he stood up but he didn't respond he was judging the distance between him and Ontari he was close enough to get to her he couldn't let her get away and maybe come back one day to attack them just as he was about to run he heard Octavia shout 'don't do it' almost begging 'let her go you've beaten her'. Turning he looked down at her hurt that she wouldn't let him do this 'please bell' she begged 'I can't save Lincoln Clarke would want you to' turning Bellamy saw Lincoln and he felt like someone had just poured ice water down his back because he knew immediately he had to choose.

He stared at Lincoln for a second and then looked back at Ontari it was one or the other revenge for his love or life for sisters love but that wasn't all it was here was it he thought if he chose Ontari he would be stopping her from taking more lives maybe he could even get this battle to stop if he captured her stop people dying maybe even save Lincoln. Slowly he looked back down at his sister knowing what he had to do and he knew looking at her she could tell he had made his decision but not what he had chosen 'bell' she pleaded.

'I'm sorry O' he said quietly turning in the direction of his chosen target.

'Bellamy' he heard her say in a shocked voice but he was already running as fast as he could towards Ontari his gun raised he reached her and though himself at her knocking her head long off her horse she struggled but within a minute he had her in his grip pulling them both up he forced his gun in to her neck 'now' he spat 'odder your men to surrender'.

'Or what' she snarled defiantly struggling in his grip the men that been trying to help her escape just stood were they were obviously to afraid of Bellamy shooting Ontari to do anything.

'Or I will kill you' Bellamy said through gritted teeth right next to her ear 'and just so were clearly I'll shoot you in the neck Ontari you'll take a good long time to die that way and it will be really painful'.

'Lay down' she whispered after a minutes thought.

'Louder' Bellamy screamed 'and say I surrender tell them to surrender'.

'No' Ontari hissed 'I won't'.

'Say it' Bellamy screamed again jamming his gun harder in to her neck.

'I surrender' Ontari said quietly.

'Louder' Bellamy shouted.

'I surrender' Ontari said shouting now 'surrender lay down' she added beginning to scream the words.

It took a few minutes but people started to do so and as they did more people saw and followed suit 'thank you' Bellamy said cruelly in to Ontari's ear smiling but his smile soon evaporated as he heard Octavia's scream feeling dread he looked for her finding her crying and holding Lincolns limp body.

'Well I guess you can't save everyone' Ontari said slightly seeing where he was looking.

'Shut up' he hissed pushing her forward not wanting her to see the tears that were now begging to run down his face he had failed yet another person when he got his trial after all this and Lexa had him executed he was going to deserve it he had already thought he did but now he had no doubt.

 **Well there we are I hope people will review I really want to know what you guys think of Lincolns death and Bellamy's decision.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The army of light

 **Well here you are next chapter I think people are going to really like this one.**

'Please Abby' Jackson pleaded as she quickly packed a few belongings in to a back pack in the back of their jeep 'you heard what Murphy and Monty said over the radio'.

'I know' Abby said quickly 'but once they get here they won't let me go after her'.

'You're not thinking properly' Jackson shouted as Abby jumped out of the back of the jeep and started walking away following her.

'Maybe' Abby said flippantly 'but I don't much care right now'.

'Do you hear yourself Abby' Jackson shouted taken aback by this stopping in his tracks completely lost on what to do here but Abby didn't respond she just kept walking leaving him there in shocked silence.

* * *

'So this is where Jackson said they were' Bellamy said as the jeeps pulled up on the edge of the dump and they all got out.

'Looks like it' Murphy said seriously 'how do you think we should handle this'.

'I don't want to but I think we're going to have to split up' he frowned.

'Yes I think Bellamy is right there' Lexa said walking forward 'but I think most of us should stay here with the jeeps to protect our way out of here'.

'Agreed' Bellamy said 'Murphy Monty you help me and Lexa look the rest of you stay here guard the jeeps Miller you're in charge' finishing speaking he head off in one direction deliberately not leaving any one chance to speak he really didn't want to talk right now with any look he would come across someone to fight. The sun was starting to go down now so Bellamy got out his touch as he walked turning it on shining the beam in front of him to detect dangers if only you had something like that for life he thought bleakly thinking about what Lexa had said on the way here and all the things that had led him to this point.

'Now really isn't the time' he said under his breath as he walked forward knowing he needed to have his wits about him right now Jaha and all kinds of horrors could be waiting to attack him not to mention Alie herself. 'Alie' he said under his breath thing about this as he turned a corner around a pile of scorched metal beams he was pretty sure were from the ark and started heading a different direction Clarke couldn't be gone he couldn't find out she was alive just to be alive again that couldn't happen.

As Bellamy thought about this weighing all the possibilities in his mind he made to turn around another corner but he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the two figures hiding in the shadows until one of them lunged at him. He yelled out instinctively as a naked man with black chard skin pinned him against an old dead tree craning his neck he saw Jaha standing behind the man 'hi' he smiled petulantly struggling against the man he assumed was the fire starter Jasper had talked about 'how've you been long time no see'.

'I'm good Bellamy' Jaha smiled back 'how about yourself'.

'I'm good' he said manging to pull a hand free trying to lung at him but the fire starter just punched him in the stomach actually charring his shirt pushing him back against the tree.

'That's not going to help' Jaha said still smiling looking him up and down 'and I know you're not' he began to say but then stopped looking at him closer like he'd seen something.

'Something wrong' Bellamy said forcing a smile he needed to get him talking to give himself some time to figure a way out of this ignoring him Jaha grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it up 'hay if you want to hold hands just ask' he said quickly trying to mask how much his surprisingly strong grip hurt.

'We've been looking for that' Jaha smiled looking triumphant eyeing his watch Clarke's watch.

'What' Bellamy said taken aback remembering how Emori had gone looking for it 'why'?

'Doesn't matter you'll never find out' Jaha said casually letting go of his wrist.

* * *

Not sure what to do Abby just kept walking through the piles of discarded waste around her but then all of a sudden she saw Clarke walking towards her 'Clarke' she called smiling running towards her in spite of her better instincts happy to see her.

'Mum' she smiled quietly as she reached her but once again there was something there that stopped her.

'Clarke' she said in a timed voice remembering what Monty and Murphy had said on the radio.

'You know don't you' Alie said smiling after a minutes silence cocking her head to one side stepping towards her 'no matter you're not going to get away this time'.

'Alie' Lexa shouted suddenly stepping forward out of the shadows her sword drawn turning around Alie just smiled at her 'Abby you ok' Lexa said not taking her eyes off Alie ready to do what she knew she had to do.

'I'm fine' Abby said backing away from Alie clearly scared not knowing what to think.

'You know you have really messed up my life you know that' Lexa said turning back to Alie shaking her head 'I was just begging to think maybe I could'.

'What was it you said to her' Alie said cutting across her 'I swear to treat your people as my people'.

'Yes and I did' Lexa spat determined not to let her get to her.

'Maybe but you really got a lot out of it didn't you' Alie said cocking her head to one side chuckling slightly.

'In any deal both sides get something' Lexa said automatically.

'Exactly Lexa' Alie said smiling 'but you have gotten a lot more than her people ever have from you because of the help they gave you you've defeated the ice nation multiple times but when they needed your help with the mount weather you left them forced her to become a murderer'.

'That not true' Lexa said her voice shaking slightly smiling Alie opened her mouth to respond but before she could there was an explosion of red and organ flames in the distance.

'Wow' Alie said smiling looking in the direction the flames had come from 'well that's it for Bellamy, guess it's just us girls now' she continued looking from Abby to Lexa.

'No' Lexa said shocked unable to stop herself.

'Wow' Alie said looking surprised 'do you actually care for him now you made him a monster to you know he put his life on the line inside the mountain and after everything he did you left him to die'.

'He would have done the same in my bastion' Lexa said coldly.

'Keep telling yourself that' Alie said mockingly 'but do tell me one thing do you ever wonder how things could have been if you had apologised to him for that before he sided with Pike if you'd thanked him for the things he did to get you that deal said you were sorry you left him to die and that you were going to protect him and his people now'.

This got to Lexa Alie was right there had been a chance when Bellamy had been lured to Polis during the attack on mount weather she could have said the things she had ended up saying to him eventually then maybe if she had maybe 'you don't' she began.

'Neither do you' Alie said giving a pleased smiling taking a step towards her 'now come on let's do this'.

'Yea lets' Lexa said razing her sword higher but Alie didn't respond she just looked at her strangely then she started to shake and fell to her knees 'what are you' she began her sword at the ready noticing the light on the large pendant around Alie's neck had turned blue.

'Lexa pleas do it' Alie asked looking up her face contorted in pain.

'Clarke' Lexa said shocked lowering her sword stepping forward.

'Please Lexa' Clarke spat 'kill me I can't hold on much longer I don't want to I don't want to' stuttering her head fell back down.

'Clarke' Lexa said stepping forward lowering her sword.

But a hand wiped up and grabbed her by the neck making her drop her sword 'well that was fun' Alie smiled as Lexa gasped trying to catch her breath as she felt her neck start to burn but it didn't get any worse like it had for Bellamy it didn't spread in fact after a few minutes the burning started to reseed 'how' Alie spat looking confused but just then Lexa's vision darkened and she lost conciseness.

'Wake up' Alie shouted slapping Lexa with her other hand.

But then some one hit in the head from behind 'Bellamy' Abby said shocked seeing him looking singed but alive as Alie fell to the ground.

'Abby move' he said not even looking at her taking command picking Lexa's limp body and throwing her over one shoulder.

'But what about' she began as he pushed her forward.

'Move' Bellamy shouted forcing her forward looking behind them at Alie who was pulling herself to her feet thankfully Murphy appeared pulling the jeep up in front of them with the other speeding past it 'get in' he snarled opening the back pushing Abby in and handing Lexa's to Octavia's waiting arms.

Jumping in himself Bellamy looked at Lexa 'if Clarke was in there she would never let' he said under his breath, turning away from her now gritting his teeth he grabbed a riffle that was in the back and swivelled around as Murphy began to drive away, Alie just stood there almost daring him to shoot her 'come on' he said under his breath 'you can do this'.

'That's not Clarke' Octavia yelled over the sound of the roaring engine seeing what Bellamy was trying to get himself to do 'she would want you to do it'.

'It isn't it' he almost whispered razing the riffle higher putting his finger on the trigger.

'Yes it is' Abby screamed 'Bellamy Clarke's still in there'.

'What' Bellamy whispered cocking his head in her direction?

'I saw it' Abby begged 'she broke out of it for a second but then Alie took back over please don't do this'.

'Even if she Bell' Octavia yelled 'you know full well what she would want you to do'.

'She'd want me to do it' Bellamy said more to himself than anyone else turning his head back towards Clarke getting ready to take the shout but as he looked at her through the scope all he saw was that amazing beautiful clever maddening girl he loved 'come on' he pleaded with himself ignoring the shouts from Abby and Octavia. Biting his tong Bellamy began to ease the trigger back but then all kinds of memories of Clarke started rattling around his head good ones where they had been together bad ones where they hadn't been good to each other and he knew he just knew he couldn't do it 'dame it' he yelled throwing the riffle down disgusted with himself.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that I've been looking forward to posting this chapter a lot this chapter had a scene it which was one of the first things I came up with in fact really do please review I really want to know what people thought of this chapter and whether or not you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The army of light

 **First thank you for the attention people have paid army of light up till this point but I'm considering not going any further with it so if people are enjoying it please review and tell me because if you do I'll probably continue but if you don't I've got other things I could be spending my time on.**

The moment the jeeps pulled through the gates of Arkadia all manner of people rushed forwards 'Abby' Kane shouted relived seeing her as he rushed up to the back of one jeep with several others.

'Not now Marcus' she said trying to help Lexa who was still unconscious.

'She can't die Abby' Bellamy said urgently hovering over her 'if she does the grounders will'.

'Don't you think I know that Bellamy' Abby hissed cutting across him, 'Octavia get him out of here' she added pointing at his sister.

'Come on Bell' she said in a quit cold tone grabbing hold of his arm trying to pull him out of the jeep with her as she got out.

Bellamy would have proffered to stay but he did as he was tolled and followed Octavia but then stopped looking around at everyone who had been injured being helped inside 'how did this all happen' he asked shocked.

'Another one of those fire starters or whatever they are attacked us' Octavia frowned 'I manged to kill him eventually but not before he did a lot of damage'.

'Well done O' Bellamy said smiling slightly 'how'd you do it I took out the one with Jaha by setting him on fire, caused some kind of explosion'.

'I cut off his head' Octavia said snidely frowning walking past him not wanting to talk any further.

Bellamy frowned at this taken a back 'hay O did I say something' he asked walking after her.

'No' Octavia almost spat not letting up her quick pace 'you did something or more accurately you didn't do something'.

'Wait a minute or you seriously angry about Clarke' Bellamy shouted 'you heard what Abby said she's still in there'.

'And' Octavia shouted back 'you could have cut the head of the snake Bell and you didn't'.

'We don't actually know if it would have worked that way' Bellamy said through gritted teeth.

'Well you didn't know that before ever' Octavia said in a cutting voice stopping now and turning back around to face him 'guess when it's someone you love winning doesn't matter'.

'That's not fair' Bellamy glared stopping standing in front of her 'I would have had to do it myself O you really telling me you could have shot Lincoln if you were in my bastion'.

Octavia didn't say anything it was the first time they had talked about him since just after it had happened she opened her mouth meaning to say some kind of retort but the moment she looked in to Bellamy's accusing eyes she knew he was right this was different 'fine' she said quietly after a minutes silence turning back around walking away and thankfully he didn't follow her.

* * *

Lexa swam in a liquid world of half contasnes she knew she was on some kind of soft service now but she couldn't quit open her eyes she felt so tiered and she knew opening her eyes would mean having to deal with everything and she didn't want to do that just yet she wanted to take a minute for once. With this thought she began to feel her self drift off again but just as she felt like she was going to go back to a real blissful sleep she began to hear the noise of clinking glasses and scratching knives and forks then lights began to pop in her field of vision and all of a sudden she was seating at the head of table fully dressed in finery surrounded by people eating and drinking.

'OK what is this all about, what do you want me to do here' she said quietly looking around the ornate room she was now in she knew what this wasn't real it wasn't the first time this kind of thing had happened to her the commanders had a lot of different ways of guiding her.

'Eat' a cheerful voice said too her right turning Lexa saw Bellamy seating next to her smiling dressed in what she knew to be a military dress uniform gesturing at the plate of food in front of her 'eat Lexa' Bellamy said pushing her cutting up what looked to be chicken on his own plat and eating a mouth full 'it's good'.

'OK' she smiled back doing as instructed knowing this wasn't the really Bellamy this Bellamy seemed happy of all things, looking around the table she saw that Titus was seating next to Bellamy dressed in some kind of black suit with a white collar laughing with all people Roan who was dressed in the same kind of uniform as Bellamy. Across the table Lexa saw Raven curiously wearing a red dress and laughing at something the blond girl next to her had just said turning Lexa concentrated on the blond who was seated next to her on her left wearing a beautiful black dress.

Only now did Lexa realise it was Clarke 'hay' she said grabbing her hand causing to turn to face her smiling 'I'm glad you're here' Lexa smiled desperately wishing this was real even though she knew it wasn't.

'So am I' Clarke smiled brightly 'now eat Lexa you need to keep your strength up' and before Lexa could say anything she broke away from her and turned back to Raven.

Taken her back Lexa stared down at her plated of chicken vegetables and fick gravy 'you know you really should eat' Bellamy said next to her.

'What is all this about' she snapped getting angry now glaring at him.

Bellamy's smile didn't disappear but his faceshoul expression relaxed and as it did the hole room darkened slightly and everyone but him froze 'you know he'd die for her right' Bellamy said looking over at the frozen Clarke.

'Yea off course I know that' Lexa frowned eyeing Clarke herself.

'But you know you don't get that option don't you' he said quickly in a stern voice.

Lexa turned to argue but then stopped he was right 'why him' she asked changing the subject 'why battened to be him I thought you all didn't like him'.

'Things are different now' Bellamy smiled 'he's a good warrior, if kind of unstable' he added holding back a snigger.

'OK' Lexa said unsure how to react to that 'but really what do you want'.

Bellamy sighed at this 'Alie is going to want the flame now' he said his face full of regret and worry.

'Why' Lexa asked automatically.

Bellamy frowned 'it doesn't really matter services to say the flame and Alie came from the same place and if she can kill you and get a hold of the flame there will be no stopping her so under no circumstances can you let that happen'.

Lexa bit her tong she wanted to argue get him to tell her more but she knew from experience with this kind of dream if the commanders didn't want to tell her something there would be no changing their minds 'so what do you want me to do then' she asked finally frustrated. Bellamy's eyes crossed to the frozen Clarke and then back to her giving a meaningful look 'not happening' she said instantly 'not now Bellamy was right she's still in there'.

'She asked you to do it' Bellamy said in a stony voice.

'I don't care' she almost shouted 'there has to be something that can be done'.

As she finished speaking Bellamy froze now and the version of Clarke sighting next to her moved 'there is' she said softly grasping her hand and squeezing it 'but it's dangerous'.

* * *

All of a sudden everything went black and Lexa felt that she was lying down back where ever she had been before opening her eyes slowly she saw that sun was filtering in through several windows of what she recognised as Arkadias medical bay it was day time how long had she been here she thought turning her head to one side she saw that Bellamy was sighting in a chair next to her bunk.

'Hay' he smiled quietly looking exhausted.

'Hay' Lexa smiled back coiffing slightly 'you know Bellamy the Commanders have changed their minds about you know they say you're a good worrier if a bit unstable'.

'Well good to know' he sniggered quietly 'so they don't want you to kill me any more' he had never really put much stock in Lexa's dreams but she had always been very open when they had concerned him'.

'Apparently not' she smiled back 'did everyone make it back'.

'Yes actually' Bellamy said perking up slightly 'we got lucky'.

'Maybe' Lexa frowned slightly thinking about what the commanders had told her in her dream 'you were right' she said after a few minutes thought 'Clarke's still in there'.

'I know' Bellamy said frowning slightly 'Abby told me but Lexa what do we do how do we save her'.

'I don't know' Lexa said gritting her teeth slightly the commanders had refused to give her any information on that, she looked in to Bellamy's eyes seeing her frustration and anger mirrored there she wondered if she should tell him what the commanders had said about the flame but before she could decide Abby appeared walking over to them.

'How you doing' she asked looking down at Lexa.

'I feel fine' Lexa said quickly moving to get off the 'I'm good to get out of here'.

'Whatever' Abby said clearly not prepared to argue with her turning around.

'Abby wait' Bellamy said quickly moving out of his seat after her.

'What Bellamy' she sighed turning around 'what do you want'.

'I want to know about this' he said determined showing her his wrist and Clarkes watch 'I know it belonged to Clarkes farther before it was hers but that's it do you know anything more'.

'Why' Abby asked taken a back looking shocked by this question.

'Yea Bellamy' Lexa said walking over 'what's wrong'.

'Jaha tried to take it from during our battle' Bellamy said lowering his wrist 'that's the second time one of the army of light have tried to steal it I'm think there's a reason for that'.

'It was Jakes farther before it was his' Abby said immediately shaking her head still frown by this 'it was a family heirloom from just after the bombs supposedly the first griffin in space had it on him when he helped design the ark you know how it was on the ark Bellamy every family had their own little pieces of the old world'.

'That sounds nice' Lexa smiled interested by this last part 'what things did your family have Bellamy'.

'Anything the Blake's might have had Lexa was sold long before my generation so we could survive' Bellamy said with a touch of anger looking down at his wrist and taking the watch off 'so is that's all you know then Abby' he asked looking up.

'Yes I'm sorry Bellamy' Abby said looking a little embarrassed 'that's all Jake ever said'.

'It's alright' Bellamy sighed 'I didn't think he would have told you anything, if indeed he knew' he added looking down at the watch.

'Bellamy' Lexa asked meaningfully 'what are you thinking'.

'I'm thinking we need to break this thing open' Bellamy smiled looking up gesturing at the watch.

* * *

'So what exactly am I looking for inside this thing' Monty said an hour later as he sat at a work bench staring at the watch Bellamy had put in front of him with the rest of them gathered around him which now included Jasper and Maxima they had been talking with Monty when they had found him.

'Anything that doesn't belong' Bellamy said slowly staring down at the watch not sure what could be in there in indeed anything could be inside 'anything that you wouldn't normally find inside a watch'.

'OK' Monty said giving a slightly exasperated smile picking up a small tool begging to work at removing the watches back.

'You know Bellamy' Lexa said as she looked down at what Monty was doing allowing herself to feel hopeful 'if you're on to something here we might finally be able to get a head of Alie and the army of light'.

'Yea I know' he said giving a slight grin he opened his mouth to say something else but just then there was a cracking sound as the back of the watch came of quickly a dozen heads turned in one direction 'well' Bellamy said expectantly.

'Give me a minute' Monty said a touch frustrated moving the back of the watch completely away he knew he might well need to take this whole thing apart and that could take hours but as it was he saw something right away 'what the' he said pulling out the circular circuit board that was in front of the watches mechanism.

'What is that' Maxima asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

'I think it's a data storage devise' Monty said shocked.

'If that's true what's on it' Bellamy asked holding his breath slightly.

'That's a very good question' Monty nodded pulling a tablet towards him 'let's see'.

As Monty tinkered with his tablet and the data storage devise Lexa looked at Bellamy and thought about some of the things the commanders had said and then what Alie had said about him, taking a deep breath she reached out a hand and pulled at his arm pulling him away from the main group 'Bellamy can I ask you something'.

'Sure what' Bellamy said quietly moving away from the group with her clearly concerned.

'You sided with Pike largely because of me' she began slowly 'because of things I had done in the past you couldn't trust me'.

'Lexa' Bellamy sighed cutting across her a little exasperated 'we've been over this I didn't know you the way I know you know now, back then I should have given you a chance and I didn't' he paused suddenly a concerned look spreading across his face 'did Alie say something to you, if she did she's just trying to mess with you'.

'Give me a little credit Bellamy' Lexa said giving a slightly exasperated chuckle 'but that doesn't mean she was wrong'.

'Fair enough' Bellamy frowned 'what did she say'.

'She suggested that if I had apologised to you for mount weather when you came to Polise the first time and thanked you for being the inside man you might not have sided with Pike' Lexa said her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

Bellamy's frown deepened as she finished speaking 'what do want me to say Lexa' he sighed.

'I'd like the truth' she said gulping slightly trying to control her emotions 'do you think if I'd talked to you when you were there would you still have done the things you did'. At first Bellamy just looked at her unsure of himself biting his tong Lexa could tell he was conflicted 'please' she asked 'I really want to know what, would you have'.

'No' Bellamy said in a small quit voice suddenly cutting across her shaking his head slightly 'I don't think I would have'.

Before ever of them could respond to this there was a sound of triumph as Monty got the storage device working 'guy's' he called at them. Wordlessly they both looked at each other and then walked over.

'So what have we got' Bellamy asked his voice sounding raw looking down at Monty and his tablet.

'I'm not sure' he said quietly moving the graphic that had appeared on the screen around trying to figure it out.

'Wait' Jasper said gesturing at the tablet 'isn't that the ark'.

'I think it is' Monty said slightly taken a back fiddling with the graphic some more.

'Wait no it isn't' Bellamy said pointing at part of the graphic 'that section there was never part of the ark'.

'I think you might be right' Monty began sounding curious smiling slight zooming in on this section but then he stopped putting the tablet down quickly a childish bolt of fear shooting through him as he remembered all the ghost stories 'I think I know what this is' he said his voice shaking.

'What is it' Lexa asked leaning forward egger for any advantage over Alie.

'I think they're the arks original blur prints' Monty said looking up his voice quivering.

 **Well isn't that a twist I hope you like it as well as the whole chapter as always please review but really this time because I need to know if people want me to continue.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I said last chapter but just in case people didn't see it. I was considering not going any further with army of light so I asked if people were enjoying it and wanted me to continue to please review and tell me because if not there are other things I could be spending my time on.**

 **Only one person asked me to continue so I'm left to assume there the only person if that isn't true please tell me now because otherwise I'm going to put army of light on hold and I don't know when I might get back to it.**


End file.
